


Our Future in the Stars

by DancingAnya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cinderella Elements, Fantasy, Healers, King Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Prince Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingAnya/pseuds/DancingAnya
Summary: Mage Katsuki Yuuri lives alone in the woods, tending to his plants and practicing one of the most taboo hobbies in the land: magic. When a bruised and nearly dead Victor Nikiforov shows up at his front door, he immediately takes him in to help. What he doesn't know is that Victor is the prince of their small kingdom, and everyone seems to be looking for him. When he starts getting feelings for Victor, things get complicated. How can Yuuri love this man and still live the life he has built for himself?Or...Fantasy/magic AU with bits of Cinderella.





	1. Chapter 1

Katsuki Yuuri was one of the strangest people in all of Ringdial, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He lived entirely off what he grew or hunted, stayed in the middle of the forest, and taught himself one of the most dangerous and taboo practices in the kingdom: magic. Not many people came around these parts, and half of the ones that did were afraid of him. They called him the “witch man.” Though Yuuri was slightly put off by the name, he didn’t mind the privacy it gave him. The other half gladly traded with him for tinctures and potions, but still seemed weary. It was nice to have items from the city, however, so Yuuri never turned away their offers. 

Today was just like any other day. Yuuri tended to his garden of magical plants at the times of the day when the timing was right. Sunblaze flowers, Yuuri’s favorite, were best to be watered during the rising of the sun, while moonshine flowers were best tended to in the cool evenings. Those were said to have been given to the earth by the sun and moon gods themselves. He had a wide array of flowers and herbs and could cure many different ailments without even having to use his powers. The magic of the natural world always awed Yuuri, and he knew he could never hold a candle to it. 

Yuuri thought upon this as he tended the Sunblaze flowers in the early morning. He sprinkled water over them as he drew from a nearby stream with his magic. The elements had always been easy for Yuuri to learn, so he incorporated them into his daily routine. But this time, it took him a minute to help the water find its target. He was tired after having a rough night. Something was wrong. The gods were restless. Yuuri stood and stretched out his back while wondering if he could skip breakfast in favor of a nap. He looked to the morning sky, said a quick prayer to the sun god to help him stay awake, and continued on his day. 

After picking fresh vegetables and herbs from his garden, he went inside and began to make breakfast. He put his vegetables in a pan next to a fish he’d caught the other day and brought them over to the fireplace. Reaching down deep inside of himself, Yuuri brought forth all of his inner rage and passion until a fire formed on the logs below the soon-to-be meal. He smiled. Fire wasn’t the easiest element to bring forth, but he was getting better at it every day. 

As Yuuri waited for his meal to cook, he pulled out his leather journal and wrote about the blooming of the sunblaze flowers. This year, he had given them as much sun as physically possible in the deep forest, and they seemed to be growing larger than usual. He wrote that down, being careful to note just how much sun they were getting daily. Yuuri never knew why he felt the need to write down his findings, as he would never forget them, but it made him feel like he was working towards something amazing. Maybe, someday, his books would be of service to someone. 

Soon, his breakfast was ready and Yuuri left his writing in favor of calming his growling stomach. He sprinkled some herbs on his fish that were designed specifically for giving energy and ate quickly. He couldn’t shake the feeling he had from the night before; like something was wrong. What would make the gods so restless? And why did it affect Yuuri so much? He yawned. Clearly, his prayer from earlier hadn’t done him much good. 

As he went to put away his plate, Yuuri suddenly heard a groaning noise from outside. At first, he thought it could be a traveler, but, as the voice came closer, it could clearly be made out as someone in pain. Yuuri grabbed his bag of tinctures and healing herbs and ran outside, unsure of what he might encounter. What he saw gave him a fright. A young man, dressed head to toe in rags, was walking while leaning against trees. He was bleeding from his side and his dirty hair fell in front of his eyes. The man looked up, meeting his bright blue eyes with Yuuri’s soft brown ones. In his eyes Yuuri saw pain, and he immediately came forward and supported the man from his other side. The second his weight fell on Yuuri, the man passed out, leaving Yuuri with his entire body to carry. While Yuuri wasn’t the strongest person alive, living in the woods had made him rather muscular. He dragged the stranger back into his house and laid him on his bed. After examining him, Yuuri realized that just tinctures and bandages wouldn’t heal his wounds. He would have to use magic. 

Yuuri fetched his book of healing spells and began to hold a cloth over his wound as he frantically flipped through the pages with his free hand. Soon he came to the major wounds section and was disappointed to find it nearly blank. After all, Yuuri hadn’t worked much in healing wounds such as these. He shook his head and read what he already knew. The spells required would take up a lot of energy, but Yuuri had to try. He took a deep breath and cast the healing spell over the man’s wound, which seemed to be caused by some sort of blade. Slowly, the body began to put itself back together. Once the bleeding stopped, Yuuri ended the spell and collapsed on the floor. He knew he wasn’t done yet, but he needed a quick break. The next spell was the one he was most worried about. 

Yuuri wasn’t too keen on blood magic, but he knew this man’s life was hanging in the balance. Besides, this spell was certainly the easiest in the book. He grabbed his ceremonial knife and slit a cut on his wrist. Blood flowed from it as Yuuri looked to his spellbook. 

“By the power of the god of death, transfer my life force to theirs, so we may both share this burden.” 

Yuuri felt a pull as his blood was taken from his body and transferred through the stranger’s skin. It hurt, but Yuuri held strong. He waited until the pulling feeling stopped before opening his eyes to look down at his own wound. He felt fine, even if a bit light-headed. But, as he took a step forward, Yuuri swayed and hit the ground. He knew he had done all he could for the stranger, so he let himself close his eyes and fall into a deep slumber of exhaustion. 

 

_________

 

By the time Yuuri woke up, it was about midday. He held his throbbing head as he lifted himself from the ground. Before standing up, Yuuri wasn’t quite sure why he was lying on the ground. But, when he saw the man lying in his bed, all the memories came flooding back to him. He groaned. That was why he felt so awful. He leaned over the man, said a prayer to the goddess of health, and straightened his back. What should he even do after going through all that? His stomach groaned, giving him an idea. He pulled out some bread from a basket that he had traded for and munched on it as he looked at the sleeping man. He was dirty, his blood-covered rags barely covered his skin, and his brown hair was slick with mud. Yuuri shivered. That would be hard to clean out of his bed. Yuuri supposed the next step would be to get the man cleaned up a bit. The healing would have all been for nothing if the man caught an infection after all. 

After finishing off his bread, Yuuri walked over to the man and hesitated. Would he be mad that Yuuri took his clothes off while he was sleeping? Yuuri decided that it was more important to get him cleaned up and tried not to think about it. He ripped off the rags with some help from his knife and got a wet cloth to begin cleaning. The wound took first priority. Carefully, he wiped the blood from what was left of the cut and scrubbed the area around it well. Although he hadn’t been able to heal it completely, he was proud of how much better it looked after his help. Then Yuuri took to cleaning the rest of the man’s body. Although he was covered in mud, Yuuri couldn’t help but admire his physique. The man was strongly built with visible muscle. Ignoring his blushing, Yuuri got back to work. 

Eventually, his whole body was clean, leaving only his hair left. As Yuuri washed away the mud caking his hair, he noticed that the stranger's hair was in fact not brown but a beautiful pale white. This struck Yuuri as odd because the man didn’t look old in the slightest. He must have been gifted that hair by the gods. 

After he was done cleaning the man, Yuuri looked over his work proudly. He looked good as new! Except for the bruises, of course. He leaned outside his window to check the time and realized it was time to tend to the herbs in his garden. Giving the man one last glance, Yuuri covered his naked body with a blanket and went outside to begin tending to his garden. Even if this man had interrupted Yuuri’s daily routine, Yuuri was determined to still get his chores done. 

He watered his herbs and checked on the sunblaze and moonshine flowers again before deciding that he should make a pain-relieving tincture for the stranger. He picked the herbs necessary and one moonshine flower and brought them into the house. Gathering the other ingredients, Yuuri pulled up a chair to his smallest cauldron and began to make the medicine. He used his hand to heat it up and stirred with his other hand. Once he was satisfied, he poured the mixture into a cup and looked back at the man. He supposed he’d have to pour it in his mouth. At this point, personal boundaries seemed silly, so Yuuri gathered the courage and walked over to him. 

After opening the stranger’s mouth, Yuuri poured in his tincture slowly and made sure that it never interfered with the man’s breathing. Once it was all in, Yuuri sat back in his chair and just looked at the man. Something inside him was pulling him towards him, but he couldn’t tell what. Was this man the reason the gods had been so restless? How could he have even been that important to them? Yuuri shook these thoughts from his mind once he realized it was almost nighttime. Time certainly went by fast when you were trying to save someone’s life. Yuuri grabbed some more bread, not feeling up to actually cooking, and ate it for his supper. He walked out to the stream to get a drink as well and water the moonshine flowers. The cool evening air made him feel less nervous about the whole situation. Looking around, Yuuri took in the sights about him and tried to relax. The birds chirped happily in the trees, the herbs gave off a soothing smell that was so familiar, and the ground felt sturdy beneath him. It made him happy to know that the world was at peace. 

As the sun set, Yuuri went inside. He knew he had to sleep, but he didn’t know how he would with the man still sleeping in his bed. Yuuri stole one of his blankets back from him and curled up next to the fireplace. This would have to do for now. Despite the hard surface, Yuuri fell asleep quickly, exhausted from a long day of magic. He didn’t know what was to come, but he prayed to the gods that everything would be alright. 

 

__________________

 

Yuuri woke up with a start, hearing the sound of something crashing in his home. He looked around frantically and audibly gasped when he found the source of the noise. 

There was a buck-naked man standing in the middle of his home. The stranger had awoken, and he didn’t look happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri wasn’t sure what to do about the naked man standing in his house, but the stranger didn’t waste any time. He lunged at Yuuri and grabbed his hands before securing them behind his back with one hand. In his other hand, he grabbed the back of Yuuri’s neck and pushed him down against the table. It hurt and Yuuri was tempted to hit this man with a large ball of fire, but he couldn’t quite orientate himself in the shock of having the naked man push himself up against him so suddenly.

“Who are you? Where am I? Who do you work for?” the man demanded, giving Yuuri hardly any time to pull himself together. 

“I-I’m,” Yuuri took a deep breath, “I’m Yuuri. I found you outside my home all beaten up. Please let me go!”

The man’s grip on him loosened, “You found me?” 

“Yes!” 

The man stepped away from Yuuri. He turned around to face the stranger while leaning against the table and rubbing the back of his neck. This man was strong and clearly well-trained. Yuuri groaned. His neck would surely hurt for the next few days. 

“Where am I?” the stranger asked, slightly less demanding than before. 

“This is my house. It’s in the forest of Ringdial. When I found you, you were walking towards my home with blood pouring from your wound. You fell asleep almost as soon as you saw me. I took you in and tried my best to help.” 

The stranger looked down at his wound, “Well, you’ve done a good job. This healed extremely well, how long have I been asleep? It was way worse than this before I passed out.” 

Yuuri blushed, not quite sure how the man would react if he told him that he practiced magic. 

“You’ve only been asleep for a day,” Yuuri glanced out the window and saw the night sky slowly changing color, “Well, almost a day.” 

“Then how is my wound closed already? I know it was open when I-”realization dawned on his face, “Are you a mage?” 

Yuuri nodded slowly, preparing himself to have to use magic in defense. But, instead of attacking him, the man grabbed his hand and held it tightly between his as a sign of respect. 

“Thank the gods,” he whispered, “If I hadn’t found you, I would be dead! Please, forgive me for attacking you earlier.” 

Yuuri was stunned, “Oh, it’s alright.” 

The man turned away, looking around his home in the darkness of night, “So, why do you live all the way out here? In the middle of the forest?” 

“I just like it I suppose. It’s easier to practice magic when no one is around.” 

The man nodded slowly, turned around, and caught Yuuri staring at his butt. He laughed as Yuuri quickly looked away. 

“Do you have any clothes I can borrow?” he asked.

Yuuri nodded quickly and rushed to go find him some clothes. The man continued to look around his house as he waited. Once Yuuri found some garments that would probably fit the taller man, he brought them over and handed them to him, still staring dead at the floor. He did not want the man to think of him as a pervert. 

“Thank you,” the stranger said as he began to put on the clothes. Looking out the window, Yuuri saw the sun begin to rise. He knew it was time to tend to the sunblaze flowers and other plants. 

“I have to go look after my garden, but I’ll be back soon. You can stay here if you like, uh…” 

“Victor.” 

Yuuri nodded, “Victor.” 

He hurried out of his house and into the light of the rising sun. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri leaned against the walls of his home for support. He said a quick prayer to the water god to help keep his head cool throughout the day and began to work in his garden. He didn’t hear it, but someone was watching him from not too far away. 

“I’ve never seen flowers like that before.” 

Yuuri jumped at the sound of Victor’s voice, almost trampling his herbs. 

“Sorry,” he gasped, “I thought you were inside.” 

“Well, I was, then I decided to come and see what you were doing. What type of flower is that?” 

“Sunblaze flowers. They’re infused with magic to give them better medicinal properties. It is extremely hard to find them naturally made, so I make most of them myself from regular sunflowers.” 

“Interesting,” Victor pondered. He watched as Yuuri slowly went back to work, never saying anything else. He just stared. Yuuri felt a bit uneasy, but he kept doing his work. Eventually, he needed to take water from the spring and magically transfer it to the plants. Talking about doing magic is one thing, but actually doing it in front of Victor was something else entirely. 

Yuuri hesitated, but eventually spoke, “I’m going to use magic to water the plants now.” 

“Alright.” 

Yuuri was confused, “You’re okay with that?” 

“Of course. Just go about your business.” 

His words seemed strange to Yuuri, but he did as he said anyway and brought forth water to sprinkle over his plants. The sunblaze flowers glowed brightly as the water hit their petals, but Victor didn’t seem to be alarmed in the slightest. Just curious. Once Yuuri was finished, he turned to Victor. 

“I suppose you’re probably hungry.” 

Victor smiled sheepishly, “Maybe a little bit.” 

Yuuri picked some vegetables and herbs from the garden and made his way inside. Victor followed quickly, like a child who was attached to their mother. Yuuri decided that, in honor of his guest, he would make a stew. Normally, Yuuri wouldn’t have such a large breakfast, but this man was probably starving after not eating for who knows how long. 

Yuuri got everything ready and set fire to the logs in the fireplace. He set the stew above it and sat down at the table next to Victor, who was staring at him.

“Is something wrong?” 

Victor blinked, “No, no, I’m just fascinated. I’ve never met a mage before. What you’re doing is incredible! How do you even perform such tasks?”

Yuuri blushed, “Well a lot of it has to do with my connection to the gods. I pray every day and make sure to honor them with my actions. The rest of it has a lot to do with emotions. If you feel you want something to happen, often times it will. There’s magic in wishing, after all.” 

“Even just simple wishes made by normal people?” 

Yuuri nodded, “No one is without magic. We all have bits of it in our lives. I just happen to use more of it than others.” 

“That’s amazing, Yuuri! You’re amazing!” 

“Well, I’m not so sure about that-” 

“I want to help you, just tell me what to do! In exchange for saving my life, of course.”

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to where you came from?” 

“Of course, but I’m in no shape to travel right now. Is it alright if I stay here until my wound heals better? Please?” 

“I suppose-” 

“Great!” Victor jumped up, hugged Yuuri, and immediately recoiled from the pain in his wound. Yuuri laughed, having Victor here might be an interesting time for him too.

 

______________

 

For the next week, Victor took to helping Yuuri around the house. He would listen with eager ears as Yuuri explained the different types of plants and how they needed to be cared for. In exchange for his work, Yuuri kept working to make sure his wound healed properly and fed him every day. Victor did everything with Yuuri. He even prayed to the gods three times daily and meditated when Yuuri did. Yuuri couldn’t get over how this man was so accepting of Yuuri’s lifestyle. Something was bothering him, however, because, as much as Victor asked about Yuuri, he hardly said anything about himself. Yuuri finally worked up the courage to ask him one day.

“Victor?” he asked. 

Victor opened his eyes from meditating. They had been sitting in Yuuri’s favorite resting place by a cliff that overlooked the forest and allowed for the sun to shine on their faces. 

“Yes?” Victor answered. 

“Why were you bleeding so much the day you came to me? Who struck you?” 

Victor immediately looked nervous, he gazed out above the trees. 

“Well, I was taken by a group of bandits. They probably wanted to sell me into slavery in the neighboring kingdom of Yorakon.” 

“But you escaped?” 

Victor nodded, “Yes, thank the gods.” 

“Where are you from?” 

Victor looked hesitant once again, but he continued to speak, “I live in the capital city.”

Realization dawned on Yuuri’s face, “I understand it now.” 

“You do?” 

“Yes, it’s so obvious. The training, the capital, the bandits… You’re a part of the royal guard!” 

“Oh! Right, right. Yes, I am. That’s why the bandits wanted me.” 

Yuuri laughed and looked back over the cliff, “That’s amazing. I’ve been to the capital before, it’s not too far from here, and the royal guard is everywhere. I suppose you’ve seen some interesting parts of the world being on the guard, haven’t you?” 

Victor smiled, “Yes, yes I have.” 

“Tell me, what is it like outside of this area? I’ve lived here and at the capital my whole life.” 

Victor went on to tell Yuuri about the amazing places he had visited. Yuuri was now the one who watched in fascination as Victor went on and on about the exotic things he had seen. The way he described them seemed to take Yuuri to the very places themselves. He could almost smell the spices being sold in the marketplace and see the street dancers moving to foreign music. He spoke of the desert kingdom Dustwalk and the frozen land of Candea. 

“I’ve always wanted to see the snow,” Yuuri said when Victor took a break from talking. 

“It’s beautiful. The pure white untouched snow is the most amazing to look at.” 

Yuuri stared dreamily at Victor, “Like your hair?” He blushed once he realized what he said, and noticed that Victor was blushing too. 

“Yes, I suppose.” 

They sat in an awkward silence for a bit before Yuuri finally decided to break it.

“We should be getting back, the sun is setting and the moonshine flowers need to be watered.” 

“Right.”

The walk back was as strange as their moment of silence. It was like there was some sort of unresolved tension waving through the air. Yuuri shivered but kept on walking, hoping that Victor didn’t feel the same way. Once they watered the flowers and ate, it was nighttime. To clear the air, Yuuri decided to take Victor on a bit of an adventure before bed. 

He held out his hand to Victor, “Come with me.”

Victor took it immediately and let Yuuri lead him through the forest in the dark of the night. They came upon a tree that was a little way down the river and Yuuri began to climb it. He motioned for Victor to follow. They soon were climbing up to the very top where Yuuri took a seat on one of the branches. Victor soon joined him and gasped at the sight above him. Stars sparkled brightly in the night sky, a sight that could hardly be seen with the light and smoke coming from the big cities. 

“I’ve been all around the world, but I’ve never seen a sight as beautiful as this,” Victor breathed. 

“They say that the stars were a gift to the moon god from the sun goddess and that they placed each one in the night sky to show us our way.” 

“Our way?” 

Yuuri pointed to one particularly bright star, “That star always points north, so you can never get lost. But that’s not the only way the stars guide us.” 

“Are you talking about future reading?” 

Yuuri nodded, “Not many people practice reading the stars anymore, but I’ve picked up a little bit here and there.” 

Victor smiled, “Well what do you see in my future?” 

Yuuri looked at the stars and felt the presence of the sun and moon gods. They guided him as he held his hand towards the sky. He placed his other hand on Victor’s and concentrated. 

“I see good fortune, a good status, and danger.” 

“Danger doesn’t sound good.” 

“Danger is in everyone’s future whether they like it or not. It could mean anything. I’m sure it’s not too big of an issue.” 

“Do you see anything else?” 

Yuuri looked up to the stars, taking one final glance. 

“Love.” 

Victor looked at Yuuri as he removed his gaze from the sky. The two looked at each other for a moment, then another, and then another. Yuuri thought he ought to look away when Victor began to lean in closer. The hand that Yuuri had placed on Victor’s was now intertwined with his. As Victor got closer, Yuuri could feel his breath on his face. Soon, Victor’s lips reached Yuuri’s as they met in a kiss. It was enticingly sweet, and Yuuri couldn’t help but kiss back. The moment ended all too soon when Victor pulled away, still staring into Yuuri’s eyes. A smile bloomed on both of their faces and Yuuri gave a little laugh. 

“Love,” Victor said, feeling the word on his lips, “Like that?” 

Yuuri nodded and pulled Victor in for another kiss. Surely, the gods had blessed him with this man. There was no way another time could have been quite as perfect as that moment way with Victor under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love on the last chapter! <3 If you want more royal!Victor and mage!Yuuri, make sure you check out my other fic Treasure in the Tavern!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh we get a little ~eros~ in this chapter so if you're not gucci with that then you might wanna SKIP. Okay, you may continue reading.

The next day was rather awkward for Yuuri. Victor insisted that Yuuri sleep with him in Yuuri’s bed instead of in front of the fireplace as he had been the past week. Yuuri compiled, but mostly because he was sure Victor would lay with him by the fireplace if he didn’t. When Yuuri woke the next morning, Victor was still sleeping. Normally, Yuuri would let Victor sleep in as he tended to the garden, but Yuuri didn’t know how he would get up without stirring the sleeping man as he was against a wall and Victor was between him and freedom. He decided that he would slowly climb over Victor. 

As he got up, he tried his best not to rouse Victor. He moved slowly, carefully placing one foot over him and meeting it with one hand. He was halfway there. As he lifted his body over Victor, the man’s eyes shot open and Yuuri was face-to-face with the man he had kissed the night before. Yuuri jumped back in surprise, caught his other foot on Victor’s hip, and fell straight onto the ground. He groaned as he laid on the floor, head throbbing with pain. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked quietly, “Are you alright?”

Yuuri just groaned in response, lifting himself up and rubbing his head with his free hand. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Victor so he mumbled a quick assurance and scrambled out of the house and into the garden. 

As he made Victor and him breakfast later that morning, Victor gifted Yuuri a “tincture” that he made himself. 

“What’s this for?” Yuuri asked as he looked at the unsightly brew. 

“It’s for your head! I thought it might help. Don’t worry, I consulted your healing books while making it. You’ll be good as new in no time!” 

Yuuri slowly took the “tincture” from Victor. He looked down at it and then back up at Victor, who was smiling like crazy. Sighing deeply, Yuuri downed the tincture in one solid gulp. He froze for a moment, not being able to find the words that would describe the flavor of the mixture. Trying his absolute best to look happy, he gave Victor a weak smile. The man was overjoyed. 

“See? Don’t you feel better already?” 

Yuuri couldn’t answer as he suddenly got severe stomach pains. It felt as if someone had lit a fire in his stomach. He hunched over and held his gut. 

“Victor,” he asked between cramps, “What was in that medicine?” 

“Just what the book says. Onion, blue powder, star grass-” 

“Star grass!” Yuuri gasped, “It says ‘sour grass!’”

“Oh, is that bad?” 

Yuuri lurched forward, making his way outside. Soon the contents of his stomach were out on the ground near the creek and Yuuri was gasping for air.

“Yuuri? What’s wrong?” 

“S-star grass is known for its,” Yuuri held back a gag, “-its ability to clear you of poisons. It empties everything from your stomach and destroys toxins.” 

Victor made a face that was a mixture of disgust and regret. He slowly put a hand on Yuuri’s back. 

“Will you… Are you going to be alright?” 

Yuuri threw up again. 

“I’ll be fine. J-just give me a few moments.” 

Yuuri couldn't imagine that day could get any worse. As he finally stood up, he swayed a bit and fell into Victor’s waiting arms. He looked up, saw Victor’s face and pulled away in fear. His face must be horrendous as it was mangled and covered in puke. Quickly going to the stream, Yuuri shoved his head into the cool water. His head cleared and he felt less disgusting as he pulled out of the stream and took in deep breaths towards the sky. The gods had not blessed him on this day. 

Once it was time for evening prayers, things had been going a little smoother. They ate and talked as if the events from earlier hadn’t even happened. Yuuri placed a mat on the ground and placed his knees on it. Following in suit, Victor did the same. They prayed in silence for a while before Yuuri spoke up. 

“Thank you, gods of wind; water; air; and earth, for providing for our lives. Thank you, gods of health and love, for allowing us to live happily. Thank you, gods of the sun and moon, for giving us each day and night. And thank you, gods of life and death, for giving us the life we live.” 

Victor repeated the chant slowly, as he did every day. But this time, as he neared the end, he added on something extra. 

“... and thank you, all of you, for sending me Yuuri, my Love.” 

Yuuri blushed hard at Victor’s comment. He was so disoriented that he forgot what he was doing. 

“Yuuri? Aren’t you going to end the prayer?” 

“R-right. Um, right, ah… A-amen.” 

“... Amen.” 

Yuuri unclasped his hands and placed them on the ground in front of him. Leaning his head down, he couldn't find any words to say. He took deep breaths, but they didn’t seem to help. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked timidly, “Why have you been acting strange today?” 

“W-what do you mean?” 

“This morning, you seemed so embarrassed when you were climbing over me. You even fell. And just now, you look so shocked by my comment. Even earlier, when I gave you the tincture, you knew it wasn’t going to work, didn’t you? But you still drank it? Why?”

Yuuri looked up at Victor, their eyes meeting for what felt like the first time. Victor’s hand found a place on Yuuri’s shoulder, and, suddenly, Yuuri began to feel better. He took a deep breath and found his words. 

“I’m sorry, Victor. You… you make me nervous.”

“Why?” Victor looked hurt, “Do I scare you?” 

Yuuri shook his head frantically, “No! No! Of course not! It’s just… You’re so beautiful! And so amazing. And after last night… I can hardly form words around you.” 

Victor’s eyes softened. He grazed a hand on Yuuri’s cheek, begging for him to lean into it. Smiling, he leaned in closer to Yuuri. 

“You don’t have to be nervous. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. You’re the amazing one, Yuuri. Please, would you let yourself be you around me? That’s all I truly want.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face.

“Victor, I want you to be yourself too. Your smile, your excitement, your brazenness… I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Victor closed the space between them and met Yuuri with a kiss. It was sweet and beautiful, just like the night before, but now something was different. It was like there was a tension that needed to be eradicated. The kiss deepened, and soon Yuuri’s lips were moving in sync with Victor’s. Still on the floor, Victor climbed on top of Yuuri’s lap. He wrapped his arms around the mage and he followed in suit. Yuuri thought that he never wanted that moment to end. 

Victor pulled away. Yuuri was only disappointed for a few moments before Victor started kissing his neck. Moaning softly, Yuuri melted into each of the light kisses. Victor shuddered at the sound and gave a moan of his own. 

Yuuri, who felt more confident than ever, decided to take things a bit further. Slowly, he took his hands and placed them under the hem of Victor’s tunic. He raised it, and soon Victor was helping in the removal of his shirt. Once it was gone, Victor went back to kissing Yuuri. Except this time it was more passionate. More needy. Yuuri broke away and began to kiss down Victor’s chest. Victor gasped. Soon, Yuuri found his face right in front of one of Victor’s nipples. He stuck his tongue out and tasted it, earning him a groan from Victor. Yuuri ran his hands up and down Victor’s chest as he began to suck. When he peeked up at Victor, the look on his face made the area between his legs start to swell. His half-lidded eyes looked down at Yuuri with pure need. He placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, effectively stopping him. 

“Yuuri,” Victor panted, “is this what you want?” 

“I want you, Victor.” 

That was all that Victor needed. He stood and scooped the mage up in his arms before dumping him on the bed. Crawled on top of him, much like the position they were in earlier that morning, and began to lift Yuuri’s tunic as well. Soon, Yuuri was topless in front of him. He was a bit embarrassed, but all embarrassment went away when he saw the pure love in Victor’s eyes. Victor made his way down Yuuri’s chest and was right above the top of Yuuri’s pants. 

“May I?” he asked. 

Yuuri nodded, not quite remembering how to form words. Victor pulled down his pants and smiled when he saw Yuuri’s hard member. 

“Did I do that?” he asked innocently. 

Yuuri bit his lip to suppress a giggle as Victor pulled off his pants. Standing, Victor began to pull down his own when Yuuri stopped him. He wanted to do it. He grabbed Victor’s pants and slowly pulled them down, making sure to savor each moment. Once they were past his hips. Yuuri smiled as he noticed Victor’s own hard dick. He was happy to have had such an effect on him. He finished pulling them down and Victor helped get them completely off before pushing himself back onto Yuuri and kissing him, his member pressing against Yuuri’s. They savored each and every kiss, but they were growing restless. This wasn’t going to be enough. 

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor moaned, “You’re so beautiful.” 

Victor reached his hand down and grabbed Yuuri’s dick. Slowly he started stroking up and down his hard member. Yuuri gasped. It felt so good. 

“Victor, please, give me more!” 

Victor gave a small laugh and leaned in close to Yuuri’s ear. 

“Do you like that, Yuuri? Does it feel good?” 

Yuuri groaned, unable to silence himself. 

“Yes, Victor. Oh! Yes!” 

“Do you like it when I stroke your cock? Your beautiful, hard cock? Oh, Yuuri, you make me so happy.” 

Suddenly, Victor grabbed Yuuri by the hips and flipped him onto his stomach. Yuuri was unsure of what he was doing when he felt something warm and wet against his entrance. Victor tongue circled around his hole and made long strokes up and down. Yuuri shivered. He’d never experienced anything like that before. Soon, Victor sat up and looked down at Yuuri’s wet ass. He leaned in to whisper. 

“Are you ready, baby?” 

Yuuri moaned a little ‘yes’ and soon felt the tip of Victor’s member at his entrance. Victor very slowly pushed it in, making sure to stretch Yuuri in the most pleasurable way possible. Yuuri’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, Victor!” he moaned. 

It took awhile, but Yuuri’s entrance was soon wide enough that Victor began to slowly push in and out of it. With each push, Yuuri gasped and moaned a little harder until he almost felt like he was on the verge of tears. He screamed Victor’s name as he rocked in sync with him. 

“Oh, Victor, I’m going to come!” 

Shortly after saying the words, Yuuri came onto the bed below him. As he came his hole tightened around Victor’s cock and made him lean back in pleasure. 

“Yuuri!” Victor panted. 

Soon, Victor followed in suit, coming inside of Yuuri. The warmness building up inside of Yuuri felt like heaven, and he was a little sad when Victor pulled away. He fell onto the bed beside Yuuri and looked him in the eyes, still breathing heavily. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, “That was amazing.” 

Yuuri placed one of his hands on Victor’s cheek and brought him into a short kiss. Afterward, Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and they laid there for what felt like it could last forever. There was no one else in the world except them, and Yuuri couldn’t think of anything else but how amazing it felt to have Victor inside him. 

Soon, Victor was sleeping with his arms still around Yuuri, but Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to sleep. His mind started to wander. He wanted this to be his forever, here in Victor’s arms, but how could they make it work? Victor was a part of the royal guard, after all. He would have to go back someday. Or did he? Maybe Victor could come live with Yuuri. Or maybe Yuuri could go live with him at the capital. The thought made Yuuri nervous. How was he supposed to practice his magic at the capital? Maybe he could get by as a tincture maker, but his magic still was something that Yuuri loved deeply. He couldn’t just throw that all away. Yuuri decided to not think about it for now. Maybe, he thought, the gods would look upon him with favor and let this moment last forever. He fell into a deep sleep, where the only thing he dreamed about was Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love on the previous chapters. I really really appreciate it! If you wanna talk with me about literally anything, the tumblr I most often check is [here](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) . I love making frens so feel free! Also sorry if the ~eros~ was a little strange. I'm just a smol lesbian trying to write interactions between two men and it's stressful XD. I hope you enjoyed anyway!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Yuuri was outside tending the garden while Victor laid in blissful sleep. Yuuri hadn’t wanted to leave his arms and face the day, but he knew the plants needed him. He hummed a sweet melody as he watered them, recalling the night before like a beautiful dream.

In the distance, Yuuri heard the sound of horses hooves beating against the ground. It was strange as not many of the few people who lived around those parts traveled Yuuri’s direction, and they were riding too fast to be just normal travelers. In the distance, Yuuri caught sight of three horses with riders who were clad in official-looking clothing. The royal guard. They were heading straight for Yuuri’s house. What could the royal guard possibly want all the way out here?

Once the riders were close enough, they stopped next to Yuuri in the garden. Yuuri appreciated that they didn’t trample his plants, but he was still quite wary of them. The head guard spoke in a lighthearted manner. 

“Good morning, sir.” 

“Good morning, gentlemen,” Yuuri replied, trying to match his formal speech, “What can I help you with?” 

 

“We are looking for a man. I don’t suppose you’ve seen anyone around these parts lately?” 

Yuuri thought back the past few days. A few travelers came through, but they didn’t strike him as people the guards would be looking for. What if they meant Victor? After all, he was a part of the royal guard. The thought made Yuuri nervous. 

“I’ve seen a few people. What does this man like?” 

The guard smirked, “Well he’s quite an ugly fellow really. Arrogant, self-centered, absent-minded… He would be wearing clothes similar to ours as well.” 

Yuuri almost sighed in relief. That couldn’t be Victor. He had been wearing rags when Yuuri found him, and he definitely didn’t fit the description the guard gave him. 

“No, I have not seen any man like that in the past few days.” 

“Really? Not even in this past week?” 

“No, sir.” 

“Is there anyone else in the house who might have seen this man?” 

“Just my… guest. He’s sleeping, but he would have seen the same people I have. We spend most of our time together.” 

The guard looked disappointed, “Well if you see this man, would you go to the capital and report it? I know it’s a bit of a walk from here, but this is an urgent matter. Tell them Christophe Giacometti of the royal guard sent you.” 

Yuuri nodded, “Of course, sir.” 

“Good day,” the knight rode off with his companions to search for their missing person. Yuuri felt bad for them. Clearly, the head guard was worried about this person. Yuuri made a mental note to ask Victor about it when he woke up. 

As it turned out, Yuuri didn’t have to wait long for Victor to wake up as he soon felt his arms wrap around him. Yuuri turned around to return the hug, only to jump back and away from him.

“Victor!” Yuuri shrieked, “You’re still naked!” 

Victor laughed, “You seemed to be perfectly fine with that last night.” 

“But someone might see you out here.” 

“Hardly anyone comes around these parts.” 

“I’ll have you know that members of the royal guard were just here not too long ago.” 

Suddenly, Victor looked concerned. 

“The royal guard? All the way out here? What did they want?” 

Yuuri shrugged, “They were looking for someone. I thought it might be you, but you didn’t match the description that the guards gave. Maybe you know them? The guard’s name was Christophe.” 

“A-ah yes I’ve heard of him. He’s the head of the guard, actually.” 

“Well, he said to keep our eyes out for anyone who might fit the description.” 

Victor nodded, “I’m sure they will find him eventually.” 

“I hope so, he looked very concerned.” 

Victor’s face made an expression that Yuuri couldn’t quite read. He wanted to ask him about it, but thought better of it and just went on getting ready for breakfast. If Victor wanted to tell him something, he would tell him in due time. 

 

__________________

 

“Amen,” Yuuri said to end off afternoon prayers. 

“Yuuri, you’re so dedicated to the gods. How do you stay so favorable to them all?” 

“I practice their magic types of course, so they tend to look upon me with favor. Praying every day helps too, even when it’s not a typical prayer time.”

“What do you mean?”

“Silent prayers hold just as much of an impact as spoken prayers. If something goes wrong, even something small, asking the gods for guidance is never a bad thing.”

“I didn’t know that, and I’ve attended many services at the palace. Did you ever consider becoming a priest?” 

Yuuri felt his happy soul drop into the pit of his stomach. He sighed, looking down at his still clasped hands.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. If you don’t want to-” 

“No. I haven’t talked about this with anyone. It’ll be good to get it off my chest. I… I used to be in training to become a priest. I was so close too. My teachers all thought of me highly and said I would make my way up to the royal sanctuary some day. I really thought it was my calling. Sometimes, I still wonder if it was.” 

“So why did you leave?” 

Yuuri was silent for a few moments, but then he spoke, “I fell in love.” 

Victor’s eyes widened, not sure what to say.

“Priests can’t marry or even be involved with someone for that matter. They are completely dedicated to the gods, after all. So, when I fell in love, I was so worried.”

“How did you even meet someone if you were in your priest training?” 

“He was there too. He was in training to become a priest, but he never liked the way they did things. He believed in following the way of the gods through magic and lifestyles, not constant strictness and holding back from love. In fact, he thought never marrying was an insult to the god of love. Like he was trying so hard to give us our perfect match, but we were denying his gift. He confided in me about this, and he started to change my mind. His crazy theories and passion overwhelmed me with admiration. I… I began to fall in love.

“The night before we were to become priests, he asked me to run away with him. I knew it was a horrible idea, but I couldn’t bring myself to say no. Of course I would run away with him. I would do anything for him. So we left, came here, built our house, and started our new lives where we were free to follow the gods how we saw fit-” 

“And to love one another.” 

“Right.” 

“Where is he now?” 

Yuuri, still looking towards the ground, lifted his head to meet Victor’s eyes. 

“I’ll show you.” 

Yuuri led Victor out of the house and around the back. Victor had never been there before as Yuuri hardly ever went back there himself. Yuuri stopped next to a stone. He kneeled in front of it, said a prayer too soft for Victor to hear, and then moved aside to let him see. On the stone was a name. 

“Mikhail,” Victor said softly. 

Tears began to form in Yuuri’s eyes, “Mikhail was my world, but he died shortly after we finished the house. He,” Yuuri tried to find his words, “he began to lose his sight, and, with it, his passion. I’m still not sure why he died, or why I couldn’t save him. All I know is that he spent his last few days in pain and without the spark I always loved so much. Now I try to honor him with my actions. I do what he would have done and stay strong to continue his legacy. It’s hard sometimes, but I still would do anything for him, even in death.” 

Victor looked at Yuuri, who now had tears openly pouring from his eyes. His face, however, was only somber as he gazed upon the stone. 

“I’m so sorry Yuuri. Thank you for telling me this. It is incredibly brave of you to take on the world by yourself.” Victor grabbed Yuuri’s chin, gently asking for him to look at him, “He will always hold a special place in your heart. In your past. Yuuri, will you allow me to be your future? I want to make you just as happy as he did so one day, when we walk among the gods, we can both look upon you with the love and adoration that you so deserve.” 

The tears in Yuuri’s eyes stopped flowing and he began to smile, “Victor, I would love nothing more.” 

The two kissed. And, in that moment, they would almost feel Mikhail’s presence looking on from afar, proud of what his Yuuri had become.

 

_________________

 

Yuuri and Victor were a bit late for evening meditation, but neither of them cared. The beautiful setting sun was gorgeous anyway and deserved to be looked at. The cliffside they sat next to as usual was peaceful in the evening light. As they sat there in silence, Yuuri was suddenly hit with a horrible feeling. 

“Victor,” he said urgently, “we have to leave. Now.” 

“What’s wrong Yuuri?” 

“Something’s upsetting the gods. I think they are telling me we need to hide.” 

Victor’s face grew serious and he looked around the cliffside, but there wasn’t anywhere to hide. 

“We need to go over the cliff,” Yuuri decided.

“But, Yuuri, how will we-” 

Yuuri didn’t wait to hear Victor’s concern as he swung his legs over the side of the cliff and jumped down. Victor hurried to the edge in a panic, only to find Yuuri safe on a ledge not too far down. Yuuri gestured for Victor to follow. Nervously, Victor looked around. He didn’t see anything, but he must’ve trusted Yuuri’s judgment. He fell off the side and was soon next to Yuuri, but his foot caught the edge. He slipped and, just as he was about to fall, Yuuri grabbed his hand. Summoning a large gust of wind, Yuuri used it to help pull Victor towards him. Soon, he was safe in Yuuri’s arms. They each took deep sighs of relief, knowing that they were both safe. Yuuri gestured for Victor to be quiet, and the two stayed on the edge of the cliff. They waited several minutes, but nothing happened. 

“Yuuri-” Victor started, only to be shushed by him once again. They waited in silence for many more moments to no avail. Nothing was happening. The sun had already set by this time, leaving them in the dark. 

Victor took a deep breath and looked to Yuuri, “I don’t see how-”

“Be quiet! Here they come!” 

The sound of footsteps and laughter could clearly be heard in the distance. It was coming closer. Victor and Yuuri sat in silence with their backs pressed against the cliff as the sound soon traveled above them it was hard to make out, but they could hear voices talking. 

“Gah! We’ve been looking all day! Shouldn’t we just give up?”

“No, he couldn’t have gone far. We’ll find him, and the bounty for his capture will have us set for life!” 

“Not if you two idiots keep laughing and shouting like you do. Keep quiet!” 

“Yes, boss.” 

The trio kept on walking. After a few long moments, when Yuuri and Victor decided they had finally left for good, Yuuri turned to Victor. 

“Bandits,” he sighed, “I haven’t seen any around these parts since I moved here. Whoever they’re looking for must be important. I wonder if it’s the same person the guards are looking for too.” 

Victor nodded, “Probably. We need to get out of here in case they come back.” 

Yuuri agreed and began to climb the side of the cliff. With a little help from his wind powers, he reached the top and lent his hand down to Victor. Once they were both up, they hurried through the forest to get back to the house, careful to watch for the bandits from before. They made it back and were happy to find that nothing had been touched while they were away. Still, Yuuri was worried. Who was this man? And why was he so important? Was he dangerous? 

Yuuri shook these thoughts from his mind as he went along with his nightly chores. Victor worked beside him, seeming stiffer than usual. He must’ve been wondering the same thing as Yuuri. The night seemed to drag on forever until Yuuri and Victor finally crawled into bed and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the love! I always appreciate it! You guys are truly the best <3


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Where was Victor? Yuuri got out of bed and noticed he had overslept a little. He hurried outside to the garden and saw Victor working on tending the sunblaze flowers. Yuuri smiled. Victor was perfect. 

Yuuri went over to join him and Victor gave a little wave to say good morning. He had a basket filled with vegetables and herbs next to him. 

“What’s that for?” Yuuri asked. 

“I’m going to make breakfast today!” Victor declared. 

Yuuri suddenly got nervous, remembering the tincture that Victor made all too well. Victor seemed to noticed his concerned look and laughed. 

“Relax, I’m just going to make what I’ve seen you make lots of times before. It’s going to be great!” 

This did little to calm Yuuri’s nerves, but he managed a smile. If Victor wanted to make breakfast, he might as well let him try. He had to learn somehow if he wanted to live with Yuuri someday.

Yuuri instantly blushed at the thought of Victor living here with him forever. He still wasn't even sure if that would work, but his mind kept telling him that it would. He made a mental note to ask Victor about it during breakfast. It was about time they talked. 

Yuuri watched as Victor struggled with the vegetables and fish. He placed them over the fire but kept fiddling with them every chance he could get. 

“They’re never going to cook if you keep checking them like that,” Yuuri commented. 

Victor huffed, “I know that!” 

It took longer than usual, but, soon enough, Victor’s meal was ready. He slid it off onto a plate for Yuuri and watched anxiously. He wanted Yuuri to take the first bite. Yuuri slowly raised the food to his mouth and took a bite, looking at Victor nervously. He chewed it and swallowed. 

“So?” Victor asked excitedly, “What do you think.” 

“Actually, it’s not bad,” Yuuri said. 

“Really?” Victor dug into his own meal, taking giant happy forkfuls at a time. “You’re right, Yuuri! It’s delicious!” 

Yuuri continued to eat his food with a smile, though every taste bud in his mouth was protesting. He couldn’t imagine how Victor was eating so much of it, but he supposed that the pride Victor held made him blind to the awfulness of it. Once they were done eating, Victor sat back in his chair with content. Yuuri decided it was time. 

“Victor, I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” he said.

“Oh? What about?” 

“How long do you plan on staying here? I mean, I’ve absolutely loved having you here and I’m certainly in no rush for you to leave, but don’t you have duties to attend to back home?” 

Victor’s happy face suddenly got nervous, “Y-yes I suppose I should go back and deal with a few things. But, after that, I was hoping… I mean, you can say no and everything, but I was hoping that maybe I could stay here? With you? Forever.” Victor couldn’t look Yuuri in the eyes. 

Yuuri placed a hand on top of Victor’s, causing Victor to look up at him. Yuuri smiled. 

“Nothing would make me happier, Victor.” 

Victor’s face grew into a huge smile and he nearly jumped over the table to get to Yuuri and hug him. The hug was bone-crushing, but Yuuri still melted into it with love. Love. The thought hadn’t crossed Yuuri’s mind before, but, now, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Love love love. Once Victor pulled away, he noticed Yuuri’s blush. 

“Yuuri? Is something wrong?” 

“I love you, Victor.” 

Victor was taken aback. At first, Yuuri wondered if he had said something wrong, but, soon, Victor’s eyes grew wide and tears began to form in his eyes. He took Yuuri’s hand in his own and kissed it. 

“I love you too, Yuuri,” he said softly. 

They spent the rest of the morning together, not doing anything but basking in each other’s presence. They were two men in love, and it seemed like nothing could come in between that. Nothing in the world. 

 

__________________

 

Yuuri and Victor walked through the forest leisurely, not in any hurry to get back home. They had just spent the afternoon trading tinctures with nearby residents for good food. They planned on eating well that night. As they walked, they chatted warmly with each other. The light-hearted conversation was enough to distract from the scare they had the night before. 

“I can’t wait to try your food, Yuuri!” Victor cooed, “It’s going to be delicious!” 

Yuuri laughed, “Thank you, Victor, but you haven’t even tried it yet!” 

The duo laughed at one another, enjoying each other’s company. 

The sound of hooves could be heard in the distance coming up from behind them. Yuuri turned to see the members of the royal guard coming up the hill on the path they had just walked on. He nudged Victor to get him to turn around. When Victor spotted the royal guard, his face went white. He began to frantically look around.

“Victor? Is something wrong?” 

“We need to hide.” 

“Why? It’s just the guard-” 

“Just trust me. We need to-” 

“Halt!” a voice shouted from afar. 

Victor looked scared as he grabbed Yuuri’s hand and took off running. Yuuri almost dropped the food they had traded for as Victor dragged him along. 

“Victor, you’re going to get us killed!” Yuuri yelled. 

Victor didn’t listen as he rounded a corner of the path and looked around frantically. 

“What are you doing?” 

“We need to hide-” 

“In the name of the king, stop!” the stern voice called again from a bit away. 

Yuuri couldn’t tell what had gotten into Victor. Why was he acting this way? 

“Victor, why do we need to hide from the royal guard? You’re in the royal guard.” 

As the guards approached, Victor looked at Yuuri with terror. 

“Yuuri, I-I haven’t been completely honest with you. You see, I’m the-” 

“Victor?!” the head rider, who Yuuri remembered to be Christophe, gasped, “Get the man, I’ll take the prince!” 

The other two guards riding with him jumped off their horses and seized Yuuri while Christophe came up to Victor. He looked him over urgently.

“Victor? Are you hurt? Where have you been?” he turned to Yuuri, never even giving Victor a chance to respond, “You’ll pay for this! Capturing the crown prince of Ringdial is worthy of death!”

“The what?” Yuuri asked as he struggled against the guards. 

“Please, Chris, he didn’t capture me. He healed me after the bandits that captured me hurt me. You have to believe me. Yuuri is a good man.” 

Chris looked at Victor suspiciously but made a hand motion to call the guards off Yuuri. He fumbled a bit before catching up with the situation. Turning to Victor, Yuuri whispered. 

“Victor? Why did he call you the crown prince of Ringdial?”

Victor held his head low to the ground, “Because I am. My name is Victor Nikiforov, and I am to take the throne someday.” 

Yuuri was in shock. He didn’t know what to think. This man, his Victor, was actually Victor Nikiforov of the royal family. He shook his head in defeat. 

“You… you lied to me?” 

Victor’s face grew even more worried, “No! No, Yuuri, I just… I just didn’t tell you because I knew you’d insist that I should go back. I love you, Yuuri. I want to be with you. I-”

“Save it!” Yuuri hissed, “I can’t believe this! I let you stay with me! We slept together! We laughed together! I showed you my world! I-I trusted you with Mikhail!” Yuuri was shaking with anger at this point, unable to contain himself. 

“Yuuri-” 

Victor was cut off by the sound of a flying arrow. It hit Chris in the side. Two more appeared and hit the other guards straight in the hearts. They fell to the ground. Another flew towards Yuuri, but he had enough of a warning to quickly lunge out of the way. Victor turned towards their attackers. Three men ran out of their hiding spot dressed head-to-toe in black. The bandits. Victor grabbed one of the fallen guards swords and readied to attack, but the three of them were good. They drew their own swords and all three stood in front of Victor as if challenging him to try and beat them. Yuuri, who had fallen to the ground tried to stand up but was given a warning look from the bandits. He slowly raised his arms and sat on the ground, helplessly watching as the three men neared Victor. 

“Drop the sword, Nikiforov, or the man gets it.” 

Victor never took his eyes away from his attackers, but you could see the pain in his eyes. Slowly, he lowered his sword to the ground. 

“Victor, no!” Yuuri cried. 

“Take me,” Victor told the bandits, “but hurt these men no more.” 

The bandits were quick to tie Victor’s hands behind his back and kick his sword away. They led Victor away and told Yuuri not to move until they were out of sight completely. Just as quickly as they had appeared, they were gone, taking Victor with them. Tears rolled down Yuuri’s face, but he didn’t have time to sit and do nothing. Chris was still on the ground and bleeding from his wounds. Yuuri slowly crawled over to him. He examined the wound, tears still openly flowing, and noticed that it had only hit him in the side. It passed through easily, leaving them with what could be considered a miracle of a shot. Yuuri pulled together all the strength he didn’t have and cast a healing spell on the wound. Thankfully, he didn’t have to transfer any blood, but the wound would still leave its mark on the head guard. As the body slowly pieced itself back together, Chris looked at Yuuri with awe. 

“You’re a mage?” he managed to wheeze out.

Yuuri nodded his head, “Yes.” 

Chris managed to give a laugh despite his pain, “Now I see why Victor liked you so much. You’re different. You’re special. Not like all the boring people at the palace.” 

Yuuri didn’t answer the guard’s statement as he kept working. Soon, the wound stopped bleeding and it would be safe to transfer him. Yuuri felt bad leaving the dead bodies in the road without a proper burial, but there was no time to lose. He would have to get them later. Urging Chris to stand up, he wrapped one of his arms around his shoulders and forced the guard to walk. They weren’t very far from Yuuri’s house, so he decided to go in that direction. Once they made it to the house, Yuuri carefully laid Chris on the bed. The guard winced in pain but said nothing, as if silently thanking Yuuri for his work. Once he was satisfied, Yuuri turned to leave, but Chris caught his hand in his. He looked at Yuuri with a serious face, and spoke softly. 

“You need to get him back by any means necessary. Do you understand? This is for the good of the kingdom.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding, his already broken heart seeming to shatter just a little bit more. 

“I’ll get him back. You can count on it.” 

Yuuri grabbed a tincture and handed it to the wounded guard. It took a bit of searching, but he found his non-ceremonial dagger and sheathed it in his belt before leaving his house for what could be the last time. He took a deep breath, knowing that he had to put aside all of his emotions and get Victor back. Luckily for Yuuri, he knew the forest like the back of his hand. Finding the bandits would be the easy part. Getting Victor back unharmed was what he was worried about. Still, he was determined. He had never felt particularly patriotic, but, in that moment, he knew that he was fighting for the kingdom that gave him the life he lived. The kingdom that gave him Mikhail. The kingdom that needed Victor more than Yuuri did. 

He took his first steps forward, knowing full well the tragedy about to take place. His heart sunk more and more with every step, but he kept going. His people needed him, and he would do whatever it took to fulfill his duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the love and support everyone! I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! I love talking to new people! Personal: [anyaisdancingagain](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) Writing: [dancinganya](https://dancinganya.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri, despite never having been in a fight before, was confident in his ability to harm the bandits if necessary. Mikhail, bless his soul, would never have harmed a fly, but Yuuri knew that the time had come to work with no holds barred. If he hesitated for even a second, who knew what could happen. 

Yuuri sat in a tree above the bandit camp. Finding them had been easier than expected as they left behind obvious clues as to where they had been. They weren’t as well trained as Yuuri had originally thought. Either that or they were just cocky. No matter the reason, Yuuri was just thankful for their absent-mindedness as he examined the camp from above. Victor was tied up in the middle of the camp while two bandits stood guard. Their leader, on the other hand, was eating something a little bit away from them. Clearly, they were taking turns having a break before they moved on again. Yuuri thought that maybe he could follow them until they set up camp for the night so that he would have the advantage in the dark. He thought better of it, remembering Victor’s wounds and knowing that they would not hesitate to hurt him. He had to do this as quickly as possible. 

As the guards were switching positions so another could take a break, Yuuri saw his chance. He summoned a ball of fire and threw it at the bandit who went to go eat, effectively catching him on fire. The guard ran around trying to put out the fire, getting the attention of his companions. Yuuri jumped down from his position in the tree and ran towards the guards. He ripped the ground out from in front of him and threw it at one of the bandits guarding Victor. He fell to the ground. Yuuri couldn’t be quite sure if he was dead, and he didn’t have much time to worry about it. 

The leader of the bandits raised his sword and charged at Yuuri. To defend himself, Yuuri summoned a gust of wind that threw the bandit leader off balance. The guard who had originally been on fire charged at him too but got caught in the strong wind. Yuuri took this time to charge the bandit with the dagger that he kept with him. The bandit tried to raise his sword, but Yuuri plunged his dagger deep into his heart. Falling to the ground, the bandit took Yuuri’s dagger with him. Yuuri didn’t have any time to grab it as the bandit leader had gotten off the ground and was once again charging. After summoning fire in his hands, the bandit leader stopped right in his tracks. He stared at Yuuri in horror, not moving in the face of his opposition. 

Yuuri took this moment to take deep breaths. He stepped closer to the bandit leader who took off running. The fire in Yuuri’s hands found its target just in front of the bandit leader’s feet. He stopped just before running into it and turned around, unsure of where to go. 

“The castle is employing sorcerers now?” he screamed, “Go away, witch!” 

Yuuri came forward and grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to drop his sword. 

“Who do you work for?” he demanded. 

“I-I can’t-”

Yuuri summoned fire in his open hand. 

“The kingdom of Genarlyn! The king hired us to capture the prince!” 

Realization dawned on Yuuri’s face. These weren’t bandits at all. They were mercenaries. He shook all traces of surprise from his face and gripped the man tighter. 

“Well, you tell your employer that, if he causes trouble for Ringdial again, we will not hesitate to take action. Do you understand?” 

The mercenary nodded his head wildly, scared out of his mind. Yuuri released the poor man and he took off running once again, happy to be out of there for good. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked carefully, “Are you alright?”

Yuuri turned to face Victor, revealing the tears that were pouring from his eyes. He looked around, remembering the two bodies that lay on the ground. 

“We have to give them a proper burial,” Yuuri said in a cold, ragged voice. Victor seemed to understand that Yuuri didn’t want to talk, so, as soon as he undid his bonds, Victor carefully picked one of the mercenaries up. Yuuri got the other after retrieving his bloody dagger from the man’s chest. They walked in silence. 

Yuuri brought one of the guard’s horses with him and had left it not too far away, so they laid the bodies over it before continuing back to Yuuri’s house. The entire walk was silent, unlike their other times together which were filled with joy and laughter. It seemed to take forever, but, soon, the small cottage could be seen in the distance. 

When they got back, Yuuri took the horse around back and started using his earth magic to make holes next to Mikhail’s grave. 

“You’re burying them next to Mikhail?” Victor asked, “But shouldn’t they-” 

“I killed them, Victor,” Yuuri said in a harsh voice, “I killed them and so it’s only right that they stay here. They were people too. It’s my duty to look over their graves since their families can not.” 

Victor didn’t say anything else as Yuuri finished making the graves. He helped Yuuri lower each one into their holes. Once they were buried, Yuuri found giant stones to mark their graves with and began the ceremony of the dead. He prayed for each of their souls, making sure to not favor one over the other. To end each ceremony, he took three steps away from each grave: one for each of the stages of the afterlife. Victor watched on in fascination, but still never said a word. 

“It is done,” Yuuri said quietly. 

The estranged duo made their way back around and into the house. Chris was sitting up in the bed and looking at his wound. When he saw Victor, he jumped up in gratefulness. 

“You got him back!” he cheered, coming over to hug his friend. Victor didn’t hug back, only staring at the ground. Chris seemed to notice something was wrong. He took a step back. 

“Is everything all right?” he asked. 

“No,” Victor said angrily, “Nothing is alright because I have to be the damn prince of Ringdail and it’s ruining everything!” He stomped off towards the bed and face-planted in it, screaming into one of the pillows. 

Yuuri suddenly got angry, “You think this is what this is about? You think I’m mad at you because you’re a prince? No, I’m mad because you lied to me! You put the entire kingdom in danger! If it hadn’t been for your lies, those guards would still be alive, Chris wouldn’t be injured, and I wouldn’t be a murderer! Don’t you understand? This isn’t about just you and me, it’s about everyone. 

Victor looked up at Yuuri with tears in his eyes. He didn’t know what to say. Yuuri stormed off and out of the house, leaving Chris and Victor alone. He went over to the garden and started his evening chores. Gardening always helped him feel better, but, this time, it only reminded him of how Victor used to help him. 

As he worked ferociously, Yuuri didn’t even notice someone coming up behind him until he heard a twig snap. Still on edge, Yuuri turned around quickly and readied his hands for the next spell only to see Chris standing there with a hand on his side. Chris raised his arms to show he meant no harm and sat down next to Yuuri who was trying his best to ignore him. The head guard spoke softly. 

“I’ve never seen Victor so upset before. He must really like you.” 

Yuuri didn’t say anything. 

“I know this is going to be hard to believe, but Victor has lived a pretty boring life. Once he finally gets a taste of something new and interesting, he fears losing it.” 

“So that’s all I am? Something interesting?”

“Maybe at first, but the Victor I know would have gotten bored with just something “interesting” long ago. He clearly loves you, Yuuri. I wouldn’t say that if I didn’t believe it.” 

“That doesn’t change the fact that he is a prince. He can’t be with me. Even,” Yuuri paused, “even if I wanted to be with him, it just wouldn’t work.” 

“Why not? You could go live at the palace with him-” 

“And give up my whole life? I practice magic, Christophe, no one respects a mage. Especially at the palace.”

“Victor respects you.” 

“Well that’s different.” 

“You’re right. He’s different. He’s special. Don’t let him go.” 

Yuuri continued to work, making sure to pick extra food for his guests. He stood. 

“We leave at sunrise tomorrow. We can be at the capital by high noon.”

Chris looked down, “Of course.” 

“You can stay in my bed tonight with Victor. Unless his highness would rather have it to himself.” 

“That will be fine. Thank you, Yuuri.” 

With that, Yuuri walked back into the house. Victor was sitting at the table, fiddling with Yuuri’s ceremonial knife. He didn’t speak, but Yuuri could feel his eyes on him as he readied supper. The three ate in silence. After dinner, Yuuri tended to Chris’s wounds once again, earning himself a small smile from the head guard. Yuuri packed up his bag and placed a hand on the door. 

“I’m going to go get the dead bodies,” He announced in a voice that was soft from not talking all evening. 

“I’ll go with you,” Victor said. 

“No. I wouldn’t want your highness to get his hands dirty,” Yuuri said. He supposed it was rather cold, but he was heartbroken. People do strange things when their hearts are in pieces. He left the house quickly, not wanting to see Victor’s reaction. 

Yuuri walked slowly through the forest, not wanting to get there any faster than he had to. He considered taking the horse he had with him but remembered that the two other horses should be there anyway. Walking gave him a lot of time to think. About Victor. About love. About Mikhail. Mikhail was certainly disappointed in what Yuuri had done. He had to spend the rest of his life making up for it, Yuuri decided. 

Once Yuuri arrived in the small clearing where the dead guards lay, he looked around for the horses. As they were well trained, they stayed nearby. He grabbed a white and brown colored one and hefted a guard on top of it. The other brown one seemed nervous, so Yuuri softly cooed to it to help it calm down. Once it seemed to accept Yuuri, he took it to his rider and got the last guard on top of the horse. He breathed heavily. Lifting that much dead weight was a lot of work. He took a minute to catch his breath before walking with the horses back to the house. 

Yuuri had lived in the forest for many years, but, now, it seemed empty without Victor beside him. It was hard to walk without hearing his joyful laughter. At least the chirping of insects and the stomping of the horse’s hooves were there to fill in the silence. Every step felt harder than the next. He didn’t know what to do. Surely, he couldn’t look at Victor again after what he had said in the house. Not after how mean he had been. But he still had to get the guards home, so he would deal with the pain. As he walked, Yuuri recognized a tree on the familiar path. It was the same tree that Yuuri often climbed to get a good look at the night sky. The same tree he and Victor had climbed not too long ago. Yuuri looked around and saw that light was still shining in the house that was not too far away. He tethered the horses to the tree and began to climb once again into the night sky. 

It wasn’t long before Yuuri reached the top. He stared up at the night sky, wondering about what tomorrow would bring. When he was up here last with Victor, Yuuri read Victor’s future. He saw love. Originally, Yuuri thought this love might be for him, but know he knew better. That love belonged to someone worthy of living in a palace. 

Yuuri had never read his own future before, not wanting to live his life according to the stars, but, now, he was lost. He needed guidance. He raised his hand to the night sky and tried to read his own future, to use the gift the sun and moon gods had gifted them, but he saw nothing. His future, it seemed, wasn’t full of anything. Not life, not love, not happiness. Yuuri sighed. He would just live out the rest of his life trying to make up for what he did today. It was his punishment from the gods he supposed. Maybe someday he would be able to live again, but that day was not in the near future. 

Yuuri reluctantly climbed down from the tree and untied the horses. They followed him back to the house and were patient as Yuuri tied them to a railing away from the garden. He then unloaded the bodies from their backs to give them a break for the night. He placed them under a blanket that he got from inside so that travelers wouldn’t see if they passed by. Yuuri watered all three horses and pet them. It must have been rough on them to see their owners die and get hurt. He felt bad for the poor creatures, but he knew they couldn’t understand that. 

When Yuuri finally went inside, Victor and Chris were asleep together. They each laid on separate sides of the bed, unlike Victor and Yuuri who always slept very close. Yuuri walked up to them and sighed. This was the last time Victor would sleep in his bed, and he didn’t even get to share it with him. 

“I love you, Victor,” Yuuri whispered, knowing full well only the gods could hear him. 

Taking his place by the fireplace, Yuuri laid down. It was cold and hard, but he knew he couldn’t sleep next to Victor. The smell of ashes filed his nose, making him sneeze. Yuuri began to cry silently, falling asleep to the sound of his own quiet sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for early updates! You can thank the sprint bot on the Victuuri Fluff Big Bang discord server for helping me get through my tough spots. If you're an artist or writer or even a beta, you should def check out the bang! Find it on tumblr [here!](https://viktuurifluffbang.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Personal tumblr: [AnyaisDancingAgain](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) Writing tumblr: [DancingAnya](https://dancinganya.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was as quiet as the night before. Yuuri went and tended to the sunblaze flowers, only to find himself turning to talk to Victor but realizing he wasn’t there. Each time his heart sank. It had only been a couple short weeks, but Yuuri had grown so used to having Victor help him in the garden that it felt empty now without him there. Breakfast was quiet too as no one seemed to want to discuss what had happened the night before. Victor, who normally ate with enthusiasm, was just picking at his food. Christophe tried making a few jokes here and there, but nobody laughed. It was just too awkward for Yuuri to bear. 

When the sun started to rise, Yuuri watered the horses and reloaded the dead bodies onto one of them. He decided to keep the blanket over them so no passersby would be worried. Chris and Victor soon wandered outside, ready to go. Yuuri took the reins of the other two horses and motioned for the two to grab them. Chris looked at Yuuri curiously. 

“You’re not going to ride?” he asked. 

“You’re injured, Chris, you can’t expect to walk all the way to the capital. And I’m not letting you two go alone without protection when you’re both not in good shape.”

“Then take my horse,” Victor pleaded, “I can walk.” 

“I’m walking, your highness. It is only right that you get a horse.” 

Victor’s face sunk, “Well, you should at least ride with me then.” 

“I don’t think that would be appropriate-” 

“As your prince I demand it,” Victor said with a cool voice. Yuuri frowned. Why was Victor being like this now? He sighed. 

“Alright.” 

The two mounted their horse and Chris mounted his. Chris grabbed ahold of the other horse and lead it with his own. Sitting on the back of the saddle, Yuuri was unsure about where to put his arms. Surely he couldn’t hold on to Victor, but he might as well fall off if he didn’t. The horse started moving, and, in his panic, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s middle. Victor stiffened but didn’t say anything. This was going to be a long ride. 

They rode on and on with the rising of the sun. Once they got out of the forest the capital could be seen in the distance, but it was still quite a ways away. Yuuri stared at the castle looming in the distance. Chris seemed to notice and gave a slight laugh. 

“Have you ever been to the capital before, Yuuri?” he asked. 

Yuuri nodded, “I used to live there, actually. I just can never get over how beautiful the palace is even from a distance.” 

“I agree. Even though I live there, it’s hard to believe it’s all real sometimes. The castle truly is an amazing place to live.” 

Yuuri thought about what it would be like to live in the castle. A small voice in the back of his head said that, if he only forgave Victor, that he could have it. He quickly silenced that thought. Someone like Yuuri didn’t belong in the castle. He could just admire it from afar. 

The capital neared the farther they rode, and, soon enough, they were on the main road that led through the city. Some guards stopped them before entering. 

“Christophe? What happened?” one of them asked nervously upon seeing the covered bodies. 

The other one looked at Yuuri and Victor’s horse and proclaimed, “His highness is back!” 

Soon, they were being escorted through the city by the two guards while Christophe explained all that happened. The guards listened eagerly, and the strange troupe caught the attention of many townspeople going about their day. 

Soon, they were at the front gates of the palace. The guards waiting there saluted them and allowed them to pass through with clear looks of relief on their faces. News of Victor’s disappearance must’ve spread quickly through the ranks. Yuuri began to get nervous as they passed through the gates. He had never been this far onto royal grounds before. 

“I really should be going now,” Yuuri announced. 

“Nonsense!” Chris said, “You saved the prince’s life! That’s worth an audience with the king!” 

An audience with the king? Yuuri looked down at his ragged clothing and cloak. Surely he wasn’t dressed well enough to see a king. Chris seemed to notice his struggle. 

“You look fine, Yuuri. Don’t even worry about it! The king is a very kind man.” 

They took their horses to the stables and guards met them there to take the bodies away for burial. Yuuri caught sight of the royal temple, the same temple he was supposed to work in one day. It was beautiful. Yuuri didn’t regret running away with Mikhail for one second, but he would never have imagined his life could have turned out like that.

The second that they entered the palace walls, Victor was rushed away by maids. Surely they thought that Yuuri’s clothing was far too ordinary to be on Victor’s body. Yuuri didn’t watch as they took him away, but he could feel Victor’s eyes on him. Chris turned to Yuuri. 

“I have to go now, filing reports and such. This maid will lead you to the sitting room where the king will meet you in a short while. Victor and I will be there too to help reaccount the tale to the king. You won’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, I promise.” Chris turned to the maid, “Make sure you bring him lunch before the meeting begins. We’ve had a very long journey.” 

The maid nodded and began to lead Yuuri away. Yuuri didn’t want to leave Chris as he was a comfort in the unknown place, but he followed anyway. Soon, he was sitting in a room with several nice chairs and a large bookshelf. Servants brought in large quantities of food for Yuuri to try. He thanked them and was left alone again. Yuuri picked at his food, which was quite delicious, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to eat very much of it. This was how Victor lived every day. Why hadn’t he wanted to go back to the palace at the very first chance he got? 

Yuuri waited for quite a long time. Eventually, someone came and got the food Yuuri hardly touched, but then he was alone again. He tried twiddling his thumbs and looked around the room only to get bored after only a few moments. He sighed. What was Yuuri supposed to do while he waited? 

 

The bookshelf behind him suddenly got his attention. Maybe he could read a bit? Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was allowed to even touch the books, but his curiosity got the better of him. He stood up from his comfy chair and walked over to the bookshelf. Each book was beautifully bound in a rainbow of different colors. He picked one out. The cover said “Families of Ringdial.” Yuuri scrunched his nose and put it back, having no interest in hearing about the Nikiforov family line. 

He picked up another book bound in green leather. This one said “Star Reading.” That caught Yuuri’s attention. He took the book back over to his chair and opened it up. Inside, it told the history of the stars and how they told us our future. Skipping a few pages, Yuuri came upon what he was looking for. 

_If you are reading someone’s future and the stars show you nothing, that means one of two things._

_1\. The person’s fate is to die soon.  
2\. The person’s future no longer belongs to themself. _

_The second option is more likely and shows a person's dedication to something or someone. For example, a dedicated priest might have no future because their future belongs to the gods._

Yuuri stopped reading. It all made sense now. Yuuri’s future didn’t show up in the night sky because his future was now dedicated to the mercenaries he had killed. To making Mikhail proud of him again. Yuuri sighed. He supposed he should just take his fate with open arms, as it was how the gods intended it to be. The opening of the door pulled Yuuri from his thoughts. 

First Christophe walked in followed by a man dressed in beautiful robes. The king. Following the king was Victor, who had taken a bath and changed into more prince-appropriate clothing. He looked as beautiful as ever. Yuuri stood. He might just be a commoner, but he knew royal etiquette from his years in priest training. You stood when the king entered the room and always waited for them to be seated first. The king chose the seat right across from Yuuri. Victor sat on this left and Christophe chose the seat next to Yuuri. Yuuri was grateful, as having three people all staring at him would have made him feel uneasy. Once all three of them were seated, Yuuri sat down as well. Guards had entered the room behind them and were waiting at the door. They kept a close eye on Yuuri, as he was an outsider. 

“We are here,” the king started, “to discuss the happenings of these past few weeks and the kidnapping and return of my son. I want to know every detail. Victor, if you will.” 

Victor went on to talk about how he was kidnapped by the mercenaries the first time, how he escaped, and how he ended up wandering through the forest. 

“That’s when I stumbled upon Yuuri,” Victor said, never looking up to glance at the mage, “After that, I don’t remember anything except waking up with my wound mostly healed. Yuuri went on to tell me that he was a mage who used his magic to heal me. He saved my life.” 

Chris continued, “They lived together for a while before we saw them walking in the woods. Once we found them, the mercenaries attacked. The two guards with me got killed in the attack.” 

Chris went on to describe Victor’s capture and Yuuri helping him heal his wounds. He talked about Yuuri’s promise to get Victor back and how he went after him on his own. The king looked impressed. 

“So you went after three mercenaries all on your own?” the king asked.

“Yes, he did,” Chris tried to continue but was cut off by the king. 

“I want to hear him say it.” 

The king looked at Yuuri with questioning eyes. Chris gave an apologetic smile for not being able to keep his promise about Yuuri not having to speak. Yuuri took in a deep breath. 

“Yes, your majesty,” he said with as much confidence he could muster, “I went after Victor on my own.” 

“Impressive. Tell me, what happened then… Yuuri, was it?” 

Yuuri nodded, “I followed to them to their camp where they kept Victor. I… I killed two of them. They are now buried near my house.” 

“And what of the other?” 

“I let him go. He said he worked for the king of Genarlyn. I told him that, should his employer ever try anything with Ringdial again, he would regret doing so. I apologize for speaking in your place, your majesty, but I thought that it was an appropriate response.” 

The king nodded, “It was indeed. The king of Genarlyn asked for Victor to be betrothed to his second-eldest child. I declined. I have always been open to Victor choosing who he wants to marry as I did. The kingdom of Genarlyn has been doing poorly financially as of late. They must have wanted the ransom money for Victor’s return.”

Yuuri continued to speak of getting the guards out of the clearing and coming back to the capital. Once he was done, Chris seemed impressed that he decided to finish the story on his own. 

“Well,” the king finally said after a moment of thinking, “this has been an interesting chapter in all of our lives, hasn’t it?”

“Indeed it has, your majesty,” Chris commented.

“We will work towards getting security back in good order and talk about ending trade with the kingdom of Genarlyn.” The king looked Yuuri in the eyes, “Yuuri, you saved my Victor’s life on more than one occasion, what could I possibly give you in return?”

Yuuri thought about it for a moment and quickly decided, “I just want to be left alone. I don’t want any fancy balls or celebrations. I want to go home so I can continue my life.” 

The king looked shocked, “Is that all you request?” 

“Yes, your majesty.” 

“Are you sure?” the king seemed to be probing. 

“That’s all I wish for.” 

He looked disappointed, “Well, if that’s all, then it shall be done. Please, allow us to give you a horse and supplies to take with you on your journey home. You shall leave as soon as you are ready. Guards,” the men at the door stood at attention, “please take Yuuri to get the things he needs. That will be all.” 

The king dismissed Yuuri to stand. Realization hit Yuuri hard. This was the last time he would get to see Victor. As he began to leave, trying hard not to let tears fall, he turned back. 

“Wait,” he said suddenly. 

“Yes?” the king asked. 

“I-I just wanted to say thank you, your majesty. And goodbye, Chris. May our paths cross again,” Yuuri turned to Victor, “Goodbye, Victor.” 

Yuuri turned to leave. 

“Yuuri!” Victor shouted. 

Stopping in his tracks, Yuuri looked at the prince. 

“...Goodbye.” 

Yuuri nodded and continued out the door. The guards followed him. And, despite knowing that he deserved the life he was living, Yuuri couldn't help but feel empty inside as he walked further and further away from Victor forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whhaaaa? Three chapters in three days? Am I crazy? Yes, yes I am. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It made ME cry and I wrote it! 
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com) [Writing Tumblr](dancinganya.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

Several months later…

Yuuri worked in his flower bed, humming a tune to himself that he could vaguely remember from his days in priest training. It was a beautiful song about trusting in the life goddess, but he couldn’t quite remember the words. The sunblaze flowers were blooming better than they ever had before. They shined brightly in the morning sun. Yuuri debated bringing a few inside for decoration but thought maybe their permanent glow would make it hard to sleep. 

The sound of horse’s hooves caught his attention. When they drew close, Yuuri looked up to see Phichit riding their horse back to the house. Yuuri smiled. Having Phichit around for the last couple of months had been a real blessing. Ever since he found him wandering lost in the forest, Yuuri took him in and let him live alongside him. Phichit had just gone to the capital to trade for supplies that Yuuri asked for. Even though they had only known each other for a few months, Yuuri felt as if he’d known Phichit his whole life. He told Phichit everything. About gardening, tinctures, Mikhail… 

And Victor. 

Yuuri still thought about Victor every day since he left the palace. When he got home that night, he cried nearly every time his beautiful face came to mind. Even the thought of him several months later was enough to damper Yuuri’s mood. As Phichit often rode to the capital and got news, Yuuri knew that Victor was now the king of Ringdial. Here Yuuri was, a simple commoner, swooning over the king of their entire country. He was ridiculous. 

Yuuri tried his best to forget about his thoughts of Victor when Phichit ran up to him. He was holding the items Yuuri asked for and nearly tripped in his excitement. Trying to get him to calm down, Yuuri held up his hands. Phichit stopped before trampling the garden and set the items down. He spoke enthusiastically. 

“You’ll never believe what I heard at the capital this morning!” 

Yuuri laughed at his dear friend, “What did you hear, Phichit?” 

“Well, you know how Victor became king not too long ago, right?” 

Yuuri frowned, “Yes?” 

“Well, now they announced that he’s looking for someone to marry! They’re throwing a huge ball at the palace and anyone can attend! That means you, Yuuri!”

Yuuri shook his head, “I’m not going to a ball where Victor chooses someone to marry. That sounds too painful.” 

“Oh, come on, Yuuri. You have to go! Show him what he’s missing! He’ll beg for you to come back to him!” 

“I don't want to go back. He doesn’t want me, and I don’t want him. It’s just better this way.”

“That’s a lie, Yuuri, and you know it.” 

Yuuri got up and started heading into the house, “Even if it was a lie, it doesn’t matter. I can’t be with him, Phichit.”

“Why not?” Phichit asked in a whiney, drawn-out voice.

“I’m a mage. Mage’s don’t belong anywhere except in isolation.” 

“You could be the one to change that! You could bring magic to the church! Imagine how amazing that would be!” 

“Imagine the scandal! ‘New king of Ringdial to bring magic into our daily lives.’ Yes, that sounds magnificent!” 

“It could be your destiny!” 

“My destiny,” Yuuri said, pointing upwards, “was already told to me by the stars. I know my place.” 

“Who cares what some stupid stars think!? This is your life!” 

Yuuri shushed Phichit, “Don’t insult the sun and moon gods like that! You’ll only bring yourself trouble.”

Phichit rolled his eyes, “Sorry, sun and moon gods,” he mumbled. 

Yuuri continued making breakfast, trying his best to ignore Phichit’s pleading eyes, “Listen, I’m glad that Victor has moved on. He’s having the ball, and that’s great for him. I should let him live his life and move on.” 

Phichit huffed, “Fine, if you won’t do it for yourself, do it for me! I really want to go! It’ll be so much fun!”

Yuuri thought about it for a second, “I really can’t-”

“Plus, don’t you want to see him one more time before he’s married forever? You don’t even have to talk to him! You could wear a mask! This could be your last chance to ever see him again. Please, Yuuri, just this once let yourself have something.” 

Yuuri was silent for many moments. Could he really see Victor again before he was married? The thought made him… happy somehow. He turned to Phichit. 

“Alright, I’ll go.” 

Phichit’s eyes lit up. 

“But only if I get to wear a mask, I can’t let him see me.” 

Phichit launched himself onto Yuuri and pulled him into a giant hug. Once he released him from his death grip, he nearly started jumping up and down.

“Oh, this will be so much fun! I can’t wait to see everything!” 

“There’s just one problem.” 

“What?” 

“We don’t have any clothes to wear to a ball.” 

Phichit waved his hand through the air, “I’ve got it covered. You know how I used to be a tailor in my uncle’s shop, right?” 

Yuuri nodded. 

“Well, he still owes me for some for my time working there. That, plus the money we’d get if we trade around a few tinctures, will probably be enough to at least borrow some outfits. He has a high-end store, but the Chulanont family looks out for each other!” Phichit was beaming ear-to-ear. 

Yuuri smiled at him too, “Alright, let’s do it.” 

Phichit cheered. 

“Wait, when is the ball?” 

“Tonight.” 

Yuuri jumped, “Tonight! We need to leave immediately! It’s almost midday!” 

Phichit and Yuuri scrambled around the house to get everything they needed together. Once they were outside and ready to go, Phichit mounted their horse and gave Yuuri and hand up. Soon, they were on their way to King Victor Nikiforov’s ball. 

 

___________________

 

Phichit’s uncle had been more than willing to help Yuuri and Phichit find outfits for that night’s ball. He was a kind old man who was very excited about his craft. The only condition he had was that they had to be returned by the next morning. As they were staying with him that night, Yuuri figured it would be no problem. 

As it turned out, Yuuri didn’t even have to sell his tinctures to pay for it. The old man was more than willing to trade for them as he had back issues and a sick daughter. His daughter was less than happy to have to stay home while everyone else went to the ball, but Phichit promised that he would tell her all about it when they returned. 

The outfit Phichit wore was red with a large sash wrapping around his waist. It was covered in gold bits that moved when he did. Phichit’s uncle really was an amazing artist. Yuuri looked through the racks of clothing but couldn’t find any that he felt particularly drawn to. Phichit kept on pushing certain items at him, but none of them really seemed to fit Yuuri. 

“What about this one?” Phichit asked, holding up a sheer black outfit with a half-skirt on the side.

“Phichit, I love it, but don’t you think I should go with something a little less… sexy? The goal is to not be noticed.” 

“Right, right, we’ll find another one.” Phichit kept searching through the racks. Yuuri helped him to no avail. Every time he picked one out, Phichit just brushed it away saying it hideous. Though Yuuri could hardly class anything in the store as hideous, he kept on looking anyway. Eventually, Phichit’s eyes lit up. 

“Yuuri!” he called, “you have to wear this!” He pulled a purple suit covered in stones and a shear middle. The tailcoat and fashionably twisted fastenings made it look mesmerizing. Yuuri couldn’t look away. 

“See! I told you I’d find the perfect outfit! Go put it on!” he shoved it into Yuuri’s hands and pushed him into the dressing room. 

Once Yuuri got out, he felt ethereal. The outfit fit him perfectly and gleamed under the light. He smiled at Phichit who made a squealing sound of joy. It was amazing. 

“Yuuri, you look beautiful!” Phichit said in awe. 

Yuuri blushed at the comment but didn’t disagree. The outfit made him look great. Phichit went over to grab the masks that they had borrowed and slipped it over Yuuri’s head. 

“It matches perfectly!” 

Yuuri had to agree. The mask was black with swirling purple designs all over it. Perched on the corner of the mask was a jeweled butterfly. As Yuuri looked in the mirror, he almost couldn’t recognize himself. Phichit began to slick back his hair and he looked even more dashing than before. 

“You’re going to be the most beautiful person at the ball, Yuuri!” 

 

________________________

 

Victor sat in his meeting room, worried out of his mind. He stroked Makkachin’s head as the poor dog begged for the attention he couldn’t quite give at the moment. Tonight was the night: the night that he was going to ask someone to marry him. He supposed it was silly, leaving all this to fate, but he felt like he no other choice but then to trust that the gods would give him his perfect match. After all, Yuuri did say that the stars spoke of love in his future. 

Victor’s heart sank at the thought of Yuuri. He needed to stop thinking about him! And his perfect eyes, smooth lips, beautiful body… The way he was oh so patient with Victor and pretended to like his food even though it was awful. Victor sighed. He supposed that, if he was supposed to get Yuuri off his mind forever, this might as well be when he does it. 

“It’s not fair, Makkachin,” Victor spoke, “Royals are supposed to have whatever they want! And I can’t have the one thing I want the most.” 

Although the dog couldn’t understand him, Makka laid down in Victor’s lap. At least someone loved Victor. 

The door opened to reveal Christophe in his finest uniform. He smiled at Victor. 

“Hello, my king! Hello, Makkachin!” As he walked forward, his smile turned to a frown, “Victor? Why aren’t you dressed yet?” 

Victor sulked, “I don’t know.” 

“Is it because of Yuuri?” 

“I told you to stop talking about him.” 

“Oh come on, Victor. Why don’t you just go get the fastest horse in the stables and go marry that boy already!? You both clearly love each other.” 

“No, Yuuri hates me now. He wouldn’t want to see me.” 

“So? You’re not going to marry him by just sitting here. What do you have to lose?” 

Victor huffed, “My heart.” 

Chris sighed, “Well, you’d better move on quickly if you’re to pick a suiter tonight. You know, you could just call the whole ordeal off and marry me instead!” 

Victor smiled sadly at his friend’s antics, “The day you become king of Ringdial is the day we all start running for the hills.” 

“Good, maybe you’ll find Yuuri there!” 

Victor frowned. 

“I’m joking, I’m joking! Get ready, Vitya, your love awaits,” Chris dramatically gestured outside into the hallway. Pushing Makka off his lap, Victor slowly walked to his room. This was going to be a long night. 

Servants helped Victor get into his newly-tailored pink translucent suit. He studied himself in the mirror. Although he had looked upon himself many times, he could never quite recognize his sad face ever since leaving Yuuri. 

Soon, an attendant came to hurry Victor out of his room. He looked back one more time, knowing that, tonight, someone else would occupy it with him. Once he finally looked away, the ballroom seemed too far away. 

Victor entered the room. Guests were already piling in. People dressed in a wide array of clothing trying their best to catch the attention of the king. Victor sighed. He only wished his Yuuri could be here instead. 

Victor was quickly pulled around by guests who wanted his attention. Every so often, he would get someone who bragged about their father’s money or dukeship. He pushed them aside quickly. Victor wanted someone who wasn’t of royal blood, someone interesting. 

He talked with a wide array of nice people. There weren’t too many that he didn’t like. However, none of them gave him the feeling he got when he looked into Yuuri’s eyes for the first time. Granted, he was bleeding out at the time, but it was a feeling he would never forget. 

Victor’s eyes scanned the room when suddenly, he saw a guest who was laughing with another. They were both wearing masks. Masks weren’t uncommon at balls, but Victor thought that this was the type of event where you would want your face to be seen. One of the two guests was wearing a beautiful red garment, but the other was wearing a garment of the gods. It made him look stunning. Victor decided, then and there, that he had to talk to this mysterious masked man and find out who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fourth chapter?? In four days??? Man, I'm getting good at this. Also, this chapter was the first I've ever had beta'd, so that's exciting. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

Yuuri was worried. No, he was more than worried. What if Victor recognized him at the ball? Phichit had reassured him many times that he looked completely different than normal, but Yuuri couldn’t be too cautious. If Victor caught sight of him, Yuuri wasn’t sure what he would do. Would he throw him in the dungeon? He was king, after all, he didn’t need any reason other than “he looked at me funny” for someone to be punished. Would he try to win Yuuri back? The thought made him sad. Of course he wouldn't. Why would he want Yuuri after all the horrible things he said to him? 

Yuuri and Phichit climbed the steps to the palace doors. They didn’t have fancy carriages like some of the dukes and duchesses, but they did get stares of awe as the walked. 

“Maybe these outfits are too much,” Yuuri worried, “We should probably leave-” 

“Relax, Yuuri! This is going to be fun!” Phichit smiled at him from behind his gold mask. Yuuri was grateful that Phichit decided to wear a mask too as it made him fit in better. A few other people outside were wearing masks, as if was an up-and-coming fashion trend (according to Phichit’s uncle,) so no one seemed to think they looked strange. 

Once they reached the top of the stairwell, some guards opened the door for them to enter. As the doors opened, Yuuri lost his breath in the beauty of the ballroom. A gorgeous gold chandelier hung in the middle of the room that was framed with various paintings by talented artists. People crowded the entire area, and Yuuri wondered for a brief moment if the entire kingdom was present. People in many different varieties and styles of clothing danced around each other, all having the time of their lives. Yuuri and Phichit walked further into the ballroom as the doors closed behind them. 

“Isn’t this great, Yuuri?” Phichit asked excitedly.

“It’s beautiful.” 

“It could all be yours.” 

“Phichit-” 

“You still have time! He could still pick you!” 

“We need to stop having this conversation, alright? Please? So I can enjoy my night?” 

Phichit sighed sadly, “Alright, Yuuri.” 

The two of them waded into the crowd, looking around inconspicuously. Yuuri couldn’t see Victor anywhere. What if he already found a match and had retreated to his room for the night? Panic began to rise in Yuuri’s chest. He didn’t have much time to think about this, however, as a dashing man in a guard uniform approached them. It was Chris, Yuuri realized. 

“Hello, gentlemen,” Chris said, kissing each of their hands, “What fine garments you are wearing this evening. Pray tell, who made them?” 

“Kovit Chulanont, your honor,” Phichit replied with an approachable ease. 

“Ah, what a wonderful designer. You must have great taste! But, please, just call me Chris.” 

“Of course, Chris. So, what’s your position in the castle?” 

Yuuri’s mind wandered away from their conversation as he looked around for Victor. Just one glance was all he needed. Just one glance before he was gone forever. Yuuri couldn’t see him but got snapped away from his thoughts when Phichit elbowed him in the side.

“Ow! What was that?” 

Chris laughed, “Are you looking for someone?” 

“Uh, no. Nobody in particular.”

Chris grabbed Yuuri’s hand again, “Good.” His eyes grew seductive, “I didn’t want to have to get jealous.” 

Yuuri quickly pulled his hand away. He needed an excuse to turn him down. Thankfully, a fight broke out near the food table. Chris sighed. 

“Duty calls, I suppose,” he said before handing Yuuri his drink and heading over to the fight. 

Phichit grabbed Yuuri by the arm, “Is that the head guard that you told me about?” 

Yuuri nodded his head. 

“You didn’t tell me he was gorgeous!” Phichit looked back at him, not even trying to be subtle. “He was totally flirting with you!”

Yuuri blushed, “You think so?” 

The two friends burst out into a fit of giggles. Yuuri supposed Phichit was right, he was having fun. Now, if only he could find Victor…

Phichit started rambling about the various ways he could win Chris over when Yuuri felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned around. 

Chris’s drink nearly hit the floor. 

There, in all his glory, stood Victor Nikiforov, King of Ringdial. Yuuri’s heart almost jumped out of his chest. It had been six months, but Victor looked as beautiful as ever. Kingship hadn’t changed him at all. His forehead crinkled in confusion. Yuuri then realized he had asked him a question. 

“Oh, m-my apologies, what was that?” 

Victor laughed and Yuuri felt embarrassed, but Victor didn’t seem to be judging. 

“I asked for your name, masked stranger.” 

Yuuri gulped, “My name?” 

“My name is Phichit!” Phichit said, holding his hand out for Victor, “And this is my friend… uh-” 

“Toshiya,” Yuuri said quickly, taking his father’s name. He had no idea why it slipped out, but it was too late to go back now. He was in for the long run. Yuuri put on a smile and tried to look casual, but he probably looked like a nervous wreck. 

“Toshiya,” Victor said, trying out the name. He pointed to the drink in Yuuri’s hand, “Are you drinking?” 

Phichit snatched it out of Yuuri’s grip. “No, that’s mine! Thanks for holding it, Yu... er, Toshiya!” He downed the rest of it with one large gulp, leaving the glass empty. Yuuri and Victor stared at him in an awkward silence before Victor broke the trance and spoke. 

“Anyway, since you’re not busy, I was hoping you would allow me to have the pleasure of dancing with you? Unless, of course, you two are together-” 

“Oh, us? No, we’re just friends!” Yuuri squeaked out. 

Victor smiled and held out his hand, “So?” 

Yuuri couldn’t think of what to say. Surely he couldn’t turn down the king of Ringdial. That would be suspicious. Yuuri internally sighed. 

“Of course.” 

He grabbed Victor’s hand and allowed him to lead them to another part of the ballroom. He glanced back at Phichit as he was dragged away who simply gave him a thumbs up. So much for his support. Yuuri’s anxiety began to crawl up his throat. He needed to get out of here fast. 

 

___________________

 

Victor was ecstatic. The masked man gave him a feeling that he had felt only once before. If things went alright, this was the man that Victor would marry. He had to be. 

His beautiful brown eyes barely showed through his mask, but Victor knew instantly that he loved them. He moved with a certain grace that Victor found mesmerizing, and he was adorable when he was nervous. Victor supposed he probably shouldn’t have surprised the poor man like he did, but he didn’t regret seeing the blush that peaked out from under his mask. It was beautiful. 

Once they reached an empty spot on the dance floor, Victor placed a hand on Toshiya’s shoulder. He placed his hand on Victor’s hip and they gripped their other hands together. Victor began to lead them in a waltz, which, surprisingly, Toshiya seemed very bad at. For someone with such fancy clothing, he certainly didn’t have proper training. Victor smiled. He was perfect

They danced in an awkward silence for a bit, but Victor was determined to win his heart. He tried finding something to talk about. 

“So, stranger, where are you from?” 

“I-I live on the outskirts of the capital.”

“Ah, so not very far away then. Who do you live with?” 

“Just Phichit. We live together.” 

Victor internally counted that as a win. The masked stranger wasn’t seeing anybody. 

“Do you have any family?” 

“Well, yes, but I haven’t seen them in several years.” 

“Do you like dogs?” Victor asked out of the blue.

The stranger seemed perplexed, “Why do you ask?” 

Victor laughed, “Well, I have a dog, so I suppose I was just wondering.” 

“I used to have a dog. A small poodle, actually. He was so sweet.” 

Victor’s heart fluttered. Somehow, the man grew even more perfect by the minute. 

When the song ended, Victor bowed to Toshiya, “Would you join me out in the courtyard?” 

“I-I really should be going.” 

“Please, Toshiya,” Victor begged. He couldn’t lose him too. 

Toshiya sighed, “Well, I suppose a few minutes wouldn’t hurt.”

Victor lead him out to the courtyard, pushing a few suitors out of the way to do so. Victor looked around. 

“What are you looking for?” the stranger asked. 

“Just making sure no one is looking,” Victor peered around the corner and pulled Toshiya away from the courtyard.

“W-where are we going?” Toshiya asked nervously. 

Victor turned back and winked at the beautiful stranger, “You’ll see.” 

Victor lead him until he got to the castle gardens. More specifically the rose maze. Giant rose bushes created walls that made up the maze, showing darkly under the night sky. Toshiya stopped when Victor tried to lead him into the maze. 

“Won’t we get lost?” he asked. 

Victor chuckled, “I’ve lived here my whole life. I know this maze better than I know myself.” Toshiya hesitantly grabbed Victor’s waiting hand and allowed himself to be pulled through the winding maze. Victor appreciated the amount of trust that Toshiya was putting in him despite never meeting him before. Maybe tonight would go as well as Victor hoped. 

The duo stopped in the middle of the maze and Victor quickly reached to cover the masked stranger’s eyes. He lead him deeper into the center. 

“Are you ready?” Victor asked.

“I-I guess?” 

Victor unveiled Toshiya’s eyes and watched as the masked stranger lightly gasped. The center of the maze was enough to mesmerize anyone. Aside from the roses, there was a beautiful water fountain that sprayed in the center and stone decorations all around. Victor watched as the masked stranger looked around the garden eagerly, dragging his hand across a sundial. 

“Do you like it?” Victor asked. 

“It’s beautiful, Victor,” he spoke softly. 

Victor walked over to a stone bench and patted on the spot next to him. The stranger noticed and walked over to him, sitting close enough that their sides brushed. Victor sighed and looked at the night sky. 

“It’s been quite the night,” he said sadly.

 

“I’ll bet you’ve met lots of people.” 

“You have no idea. I’ve met so many people that I can barely think.” 

Toshiya laughed a little, “Do you think any of them might be a good suitor?” 

“One of them, maybe.” 

“Oh? That’s good.” 

They sat in silence for a bit before Victor worked up the courage to speak again. 

“Do you like the stars?” he asked the man. 

“I-I suppose. What’s not to like?” 

Victor stuck his hand up in the air, “I once knew someone who could read the future in the stars. They told me it was a gift from the sun goddess to the moon god. Do you think that’s true?” 

The man stiffened, “Well I suppose anything is possible when it comes to the gods.” 

Victor smiled, “I’ve tried many times after meeting them to read the stars on my own. To read my own future. But, every time I try, nothing comes up. Nothing at all. I wonder if I’m just not doing it right, or if the person I knew was simply fooling me, but I still find it strange, you know?” 

“I-I can read the stars,” the masked stranger muttered. 

“What?” Victor gasped, “Would you please read my future? I just… I need to know if I’m doing the right thing.” 

“... Alright.” 

The stranger put his hand on top of Victor’s, just like Yuuri did all those months ago, and stared into the sky with an arm raised. For several moments, he said nothing. Eventually, he put his hand down in defeat. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t see anything for you.” 

Victor’s mood dropped, “What could that mean?”

“Well, it means one of two things.” 

“Really? What?” 

“Either you are to die soon-” 

“What?!” 

“... Or your future belongs to someone else. Like a lover.” 

Victor’s eyes grew wide. The stars were telling him that this was it. This masked stranger was the one. Toshiya looked sad for some reason. Victor got up and kneeled in front of him and tilted up his head. 

“What’s wrong?” 

The stranger had tears in his eyes, “Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurt? Someone who you can’t be with?” 

“Yes. Yes, I have,” Victor spoke softly, “but we don’t have to worry about that anymore.” 

Toshiya looked confused, “What-” 

“Dear stranger, I’ve only known you for a few brief moments, but they have been the best moments I’ve had in a long, long time. You helped me to feel love again.” 

“I should be going-” 

“Wait. Surely you feel the same way, right? That person you love, it’s me, right?” Victor reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he had been carrying around ever since the night started. 

“Please, dear stranger, would you marry me?” 

Toshiya’s eyes grew wide. Victor smiled. This was it. This person was his forever. 

Before the stranger could open his mouth to speak, an arrow flew out of nowhere and hit the spot Victor had been sitting in just moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, for the support you give! I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Yuuri reacted quickly to the arrow hitting the bench next to him. He jumped up and glanced in the direction that the arrow came from. A person sat up in a tree not too far away from the maze. Another arrow came rushing towards them, but Yuuri pulled Victor out of the way, his chest tightening at the closeness. 

“Hide!” Yuuri shouted at Victor. Yuuri was sure that, in close range combat, Victor could easily take out an assassin, but this was long range. It was Yuuri’s job to protect Victor at all cost. 

Yuuri summoned the winds beneath him. The heavy breeze carried him into the night sky and soon he could see the entirety of the rose maze. The assassin aimed an arrow at Yuuri, but the winds pushed it upwards into the sky and back down to the ground. Terrified, the attacker jumped out of the tree and began to run. Yuuri wasn’t going to let him get away that easily. He followed their attacker over the rose maze and into the rest of the gardens. The assassin splashed through a winding river and Yuuri pulled up a wall of water to block him. Trying to go the other way, the assassin turned back, only to face Yuuri head on. Yuuri called for the water to shoot him back onto the surface. The man landed with a thud. Yuuri landed on the ground and ran to him, grabbing his arm in his tight grip. The man struggled to get away, but Yuuri’s grip only tightened the more he moved. 

Soon, Yuuri felt a presence behind him. It was Victor. The king held a sword to the assassin’s neck. For once, Yuuri got a good look at the man’s face. It didn’t look familiar, but he knew Genarlyn features by now. This man must have been sent by the king. Yuuri turned to Victor, who clearly had the same thoughts. Yuuri hadn’t even noticed the guards approaching until it they were close. Christophe lead the way, followed quickly by some other guards who Yuuri did not know. The two other guards took the man away for questioning while Chris stayed to scold Victor. 

“What were you thinking?” Chris chastised, “Why would you wander away from the ball like that?” Chris then caught sight of Yuuri. He didn’t say anything, just nodded in understanding and bowed to his king. 

“That will be all then.” 

Once the guards were all gone, Yuuri thought it might be his time to make a run for it. He hadn’t had much time to think about it, but had Victor actually proposed to him? A stranger? While Victor’s back was turned, Yuuri began to casually walk away. 

“Yuuri,” Victor interrupted. Yuuri froze. He knew it was him. 

Yuuri turned to see the king staring at him. Tears were building up in his eyes. 

“It’s really you,” Victor cried. 

Yuuri took off the mask that was covering his face. He lifted his eyes to Victor’s to reveal his own stream of tears. The two men looked at each other in silence for a passing moment. And then another, and then, when it seemed as if it could go on forever, Victor lunged forward and pulled Yuuri into a tight embrace. At first, Yuuri wasn’t sure what to do, but he soon couldn’t help himself and hugged back. 

“Yuuri, I thought I would never see you again,” Victor cried, “I’m so sorry for lying to you. I shouldn’t have done that. I love you.” 

Yuuri sobbed into Victor’s fancy coat. He didn’t know what to say. Victor pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. He smiled through his tears. 

“Thank you for saving me… again. You look stunning tonight.” 

“Thank you, Victor. And I forgive you. I could never hold something against you. Really, I forgave you long ago.” 

Victor took a deep breath as if he was about to speak but Yuuri interrupted him. 

“It was good to see you again, Victor. Honestly. But I need to go, you still have to pick a partner... Goodbye.” Yuuri began to walk away but Victor grabbed him by the hand. 

“Victor?” 

“I’m not losing you,” Victor said with a sturdier tone, “Not again.” 

“But we aren’t… we can’t-”

“Yuuri,” Victor got down on one knee, “I know I’m asking a lot of you. You would have to abandon your old life and live as a king. That’s scary, I understand, but I can’t imagine going on with the rest of my life without you by my side. I love you, and I know that we can handle any challenge that comes our way. We will do it. Together. No more secrets, no more lies, just us and our love. Yuuri, will you please marry me?” 

The tears Yuuri was crying came down harder. He sighed, knowing what his answer had to be. There was no other answer. He had no other choice. 

“Victor,” Yuuri said in his shaking voice, “I love you, I really do. I would do anything for you. Of course I would love to marry you, no matter the cost.” 

Victor’s eyes brightened and he jumped up, picking Yuuri up and spinning him around. Yuuri laughed alongside his new fiance without a care in the world. They were going to get married, and nothing could come in between them again. 

“Come with me,” Victor said before leading Yuuri across the yard. They went into the huge castle and pushed past some guests, who seemed particularly upset that Victor hadn’t been around for the evening. Victor lead Yuuri up the giant staircase that was guarded by knights. Yuuri gave them a shy wave as Victor practically pulled him up the stairwell. 

They ran down a long hallway to a lavishly decorated set of doors. Victor threw them open to reveal the biggest bedroom he had ever seen. There was a large bed in the center with sheer curtains covering it. Two more doors lead to a balcony that overlooked the capital city, which gleamed under the night sky. Victor closed the door behind Yuuri and smiled. 

“Do you like it?” he asked. 

“It’s beautiful, Victor.” 

“It’s ours.”

Yuuri turned to face his fiance, “This room is bigger than my house! Are you sure it’s alright-”

Victor came up to Yuuri and placed a hand on his face, “You deserve it, Yuuri, you deserve everything.” He gave him a kiss before excitedly running over to another door. 

“This is where your clothes will go! Oh! The bathroom’s over here. You can practice your magic in the garden area if you want and you’ll love the library! We can get any book that you want and the food is really good, just not as good as yours. You can cook sometimes if you still want too and-” 

“Victor,” Yuuri laughed, “You’re rambling.” 

Victor blushed, but then replaced it with a smile, “I’m sorry, I’m just so excited to have you here. I never thought… I thought I’d never get to show you these things.” 

Yuuri walked over to him and put his hands on his hips. 

“You know what my favorite thing in the castle is?” Yuuri asked.

“Hmm?”

“You.” 

Victor gave a little laugh, “You’re my favorite thing.”

Yuuri leaned up and gave him a kiss which Victor melted into. It lasted much longer than Yuuri had intended, but he didn’t mind. Victor was the one to pull away, much to Yuuri’s surprise. He pulled on the edge of Yuuri’s jacket.

“This is beautiful, Yuuri, but I think it belongs on the floor.” 

Yuuri laughed and began to remove his jacket, leaving him only in his undershirt. Victor kissed him again, pulling at the shirt as he did so. Once it was over Yuuri’s head, Yuuri began to unbutton Victor’s coat. Soon, Victor's chest was as bare as Yuuri’s as they kissed in the moonlight streaming in from the windows. Victor moved them over to the bed, pushing aside the curtains and lying down so Yuuri was on top of him. Yuuri couldn’t remember much from the following moments, only beautiful love and pure pleasure pulsing through his body. 

 

_______________

 

Victor joined Yuuri out on the porch, handing him a sleep shirt to go with the pants Yuuri was borrowing. Victor had put on his own pair of pants but seemed to discard the shirt. Yuuri put the white shirt on but decided not to button it. He smirked at Victor, who smiled back before pulling him into a peaceful kiss. 

“Yuuri,” he said, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Victor.” 

Victor grinned against Yuuri’s lips. He pulled away and swung his legs over the thick railing of the balcony. He gestured for Yuuri to join him. Yuuri eagerly sat next to him and gazed up at the starlight. They sat there in silence holding hands or several moments before Victor decided to break it. 

“Yuuri, I’m so excited that my future is entwined with yours. Even the stars think so!” 

“What do you mean?” 

Victor laughed, “The stars didn’t show you anything when you read my future. Surely that means our futures belong to one another, don’t you think?” 

Yuuri blinked. He hadn’t thought of that before. All this time, when he couldn’t read his own future, he thought it belonged to the dead. But now, here with Victor, everything seemed to make sense. He smiled. 

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” 

Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hand in his own and looked up to the sky. He put one hand up and focused on reading the future. 

“What are you doing, Yuuri?” 

“I’m reading _our_ future.” 

Sure enough, when Yuuri’s eyes cleared, the stars showed him a future. 

“What do you see?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri turned to Victor, his hair blowing in the night’s subtle wind. He smiled. 

“I see us. Together. I see a long future of joy and prosperity. I see love.” 

Victor’s lips grew into a huge smile. He pulled Yuuri into a hug and, in that moment, nothing could possibly ruin their happiness. 

“You know,” Yuuri said against Victor’s chest, “I really need to be getting the outfit back to Phichit’s uncle soon.” 

Victor laughed, “Don’t worry, we will buy it from him. I want to treasure it forever.” 

“‘We?’”

Victor nodded, “Everything I own is ours now, Yuuri. My money, my room, my heart, it all belongs to you.”

Yuuri smiled, “I don’t have much to offer you in return.” 

“No, Yuuri, you’ve already given me the world.” 

So, in the faint light of the rising sun, the couple sat in peace. They knew that, no matter the circumstances, they would always have each other. 

 

_________________

 

The kingdom of Ringdial accepted Yuuri with open (yet slightly jealous) arms. Yuuri’s practice of magic spread throughout the land, eventually changing the way the churches worked. Helping the new priests train in magic was one of Yuuri’s favorite hobbies, and his healing books were published and given to herbalists and healers around the world. He was celebrated as one of the most influential kings in history. Victor was right behind him. He improved the kingdom’s quality of living for all citizens and made sure to squander the rising amount of bandit attacks. Together, they brought the kingdom into its most prosperous time in all of history, paving the way for their children and their children’s children. 

They cut off all ties with the kingdom of Genarlyn, eventually signing a peace treaty saying that they would re-open trade if the kingdom ceased its attacks. They never had any more problems with them. 

Chris welcomed magical fighters into the royal guard. They became some of the best fighters in the kingdom. One of the younger recruits, Yuri Plisetsky, was famous for his use of fire magic. 

Phichit kept the house in the woods for himself, later opening it up to injured people who needed time away to recover properly. He became somewhat of a legend among healers. 

All in all, to end this tale, sometimes love happens by accident, sometimes on purpose, but, no matter what, true love will conquer; even through trauma and sacrifices. And sometimes, if you’re lucky, your love might just be written in the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much from reading this story all the way to the end! I really appreciate it! And a huge shoutout goes to the people who commented on the story; you help inspire me to get up and write every day with nothing but smiles in return. It truly is amazing.


End file.
